Vanilla Drops
by Sagitarius Red
Summary: jika tak ada cahaya yang meneranginya sejak awal langit bukanlah biru. tidak pernah... Warning: Yaoi! BL! (Seijuurou x DarkTetsuya) - Hurt/Comfort Drama Romance Multichapter -status: on going. chapter.6 up!
1. Chapter 1

Hujan turun begitu deras dan anak laki-laki itu menatap nanar pemandangan didepannya. sekali lagi dia ditinggalkan oleh yang dia cintai, apakah dia begitu pantas untuk dibuang? Dicampakan? Dan ditinggalkan? Jika mencintai begitu sakit dia tidak butuh bentuk perasaan seperti itu

Anak laki-laki berusia 7tahun itu meraih dan menggendong tubuh anjingnya yang sudah tak bernyawa, memeluk tubuh yang mulai kaku tersebut berharap didunia ini dia masih memiliki pegangan,tapi sayang dirinya telah tenggelam dalam kegelapan

Senyum sang malaikat telah menghilang, Dunianya hanya berupa gambaran kelam, luka yang tergores sejak usianya yang belia terpatri jelas didalam hati, membekas dan meredupkan cahayanya. Emosinya terkubur didalam hati, tak pernah terukir dalam paras manisnya. Kosong dan hampa

.

.

.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**STORY BY. SAGITARIUS RED**

**Genre:: BL, Sho-ai, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T saat ini, ada rencana mau jadiin M, tapi ya lihat aja lah… sampe atau tidak inspirasinya **

**Character:: Kuroko. T, Akashi. S, Ogiwara. S, Amane Shiori (OC)**

**WARNING::**

**Cerita ini mengandung shonen ai, penulisan yang kurang rapih, alur yang mungkin kecepatan atau kelambatan? Para chara yang mungkin akan OOC, dan banyak kekurangan yang harap dimaklum – dan jika anda bukan Fujo ataupun Fudan saya harap tidak membaca cerita ini, karena saya tidak menerima Flame . terimakasih ^^**

* * *

.

.

.

**Prolog**

.

"Tetsuya!" teriak seorang wanita tua yang dikenal sebagai Ringo ba-san

Dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh, Tetsuya kecil menghampiri sang bibi. wanita tersebut menyipitkan matanya melihat penampilan Tetsuya yang sangat kotor dan lusuh

"cih, anak sial. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau kotor seperti itu? kau ingin mencemari rumahku ini ya!"

"ma-maaf, ba-san. I-ini karena…" Tetsuya mengigit bibir bawahnya tak sanggup berkata-kata mengingat kejadian didepan rumah saat sang peliharan tersayang tertabrak

"sudah, aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu. Rapihkan rumah ini, aku tak ingin rumah ini tampak lusuh dan menjijikan sepertimu" ujar sang Bibi " pantas saja Ayah-mu tak ingin mengambilmu dan Ibu-mu menitipkanmu disini dan menikahi beberapa pria kaya diluar sana, jika bukan karena uang yang setiap bulan ibu-mu kirimkan jangan harap aku membiarkanmu tinggal disini"

Tetsuya menundukan kepalanya begitu dalam, hatinya serasa diremas dan air mata tampak menggenang disudut matanya "heh, kau menangis bocah? Cih, kau tidak kusuruh untuk menangis! Ambil sapu dan mulai bersihkan. Parasit sepertimu memang tak berguna selain menjadi kacung"

Setelah puas memaki anak kecil tak berdaya tersebut, wanita tersebut berjalan keluar rumah untuk menghabiskan beberapa uang dan meneguk bir bersama pria-pria bejat yang lebih suka menatap nakal tubuhnya

Tetsuya meringkuk, kini rasa sesak didadanya dua kali lipat tapi dia hanya menangis dalam kebisuan sesekali terisak pelan tanpa memanggil sebuah nama seperti _'Okaa-san'_ atau _'Otou-san'_ karena nama itu tak lebih dari luka itu sendiri

lalu saat usianya menginjak 12tahun, sang ibu mengambilnya kembali dari sang bibi untuk tinggal bersama suami baru-nya dan juga anaknya. Kehidupan Kuroko berubah, bukan lagi sebagai alat untuk membersihkan dan merapihkan, bukan lagi anak yang diabaikan tapi, rasa pahit dan luka yang begitu besar tidak bisa hilang dan terlupa dalam sekejap mata

Sinar ceria khas anak-anak telah hilang sejak lama, senyum yang harusnya terlihat diwajah putih dan rupawan tak pernah mengembang, tubuh yang begitu mungil dan lembut, telah berdiri tegak dari segala kepahitan hidup walau kini warna jiwa itu telah berubah, tenggelam diselimuti bayang-bayang… matikah? Tidak ada yang cukup jauh memasuki hatinya untuk bisa tahu…

_Tidak ada sampai kisah ini dimulai_

.

.

.

_I look at my hands and feel sad_

_Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_(Owl City – Vanilla Twilight)_

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

* * *

**A/N:: Hay, readers… ^^**

**Sebelumnya aku Cuma mau bilang ini bukan song fict… aku Cuma terinspirasi judulnya dari lagu Owl City yang judulnya sama kaya fict ini… karena gak nemu judul yang tepat sebenarnya.**

**Dan ini cerita kedua ku yang multichapter di fandom Kurobasu, kalo tak dihitung sama one shoot, dan hah, kalimat terakhir itu emang dari lagunya sih… aku Cuma iseng nyelipin**

**Dan terakhir seperti biasa seorang Author bekata-kata "tolong tinggalkan jejak dengan Me-review, maupun me-Favorite Minna!"**

**p.s soal lanjut atau tidaknya fict ini, tergantung review, soalnya pasti aku utamain permintaan yang paling banyak ^^, klo enggak mungkin tergantung mood – hahahahahhha… okedeh sekian. bye**


	2. Chapter 2 :: vanilla 1

Tetsuya menatap dua sosok dari kejauhan dengan tatapan benci, semester awal sebagai kelas dua, baru saja dimulai dan sekarang dihadapannya muncul pemandangan yang tidak disukainya. Salah satu dari sosok itu melambaikan tangannya kearah Tetsuya sambil tersennyum lebar, mengabaikannya Tetsuya memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauh menimbulkan kernyitan didahi orang tersebut

.

.

.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**STORY BY. SAGITARIUS RED**

**Genre:: BL, Sho-ai, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Character:: Kuroko. T, Akashi. S, Ogiwara. S, Amane Shiori (OC)**

**WARNING::**

**Cerita ini mengandung shonen ai, penulisan yang kurang rapih, alur yang mungkin kecepatan atau kelambatan? Para chara yang mungkin akan OOC, dan banyak kekurangan yang harap dimaklum – dan jika anda bukan Fujo ataupun Fudan saya harap tidak membaca cerita ini, karena saya tidak menerima Flame . terimakasih ^^**

* * *

.

.

.

**Vanilla 1 (Perkenalan)**

.

Langkah kaki setengah berlari terdengar dibelakang Tetsuya, tahu siapa yang menghampirinya Tetsuya tidak berusaha membalikan badannya, sampai tepukan dipundak menghentikan langkahnya dan pemuda berambut coklat-oranye berjalan berdampingan disebelahnya

"Yo, Tetsu" sapa Ogiwara "Kau ini, teman sendiri menyapa diacuhkan"

Tidak ingin mengacuhkan temannya, Tetsuya menjawab "ah, gomen. Ogiwara-kun aku sedang melamun"

Mendelik sebal kepada pemuda bersurai baby blue disampingnya, Ogiwara mencubit pipi yang memiliki raut wajah datar tersebut " Kau ini ya..!"

"Ittai, Ogiwara-kun" kata Tetsuya dengan datar, membuat Ogiwara melongos kesal

"cih, kalo sakit ucapkan dengan nada yang terdengar seperti kesakitan Tetsu!"

"I-ittai?" ucap Tetsuya sekali lagi dengan nada tanya

"ahk, kau ini gunakan nada kesakitan, bukan tanya seperti itu" Ogiwara mengusap wajahnya frustasi, sedang Tetsuya hanya menatap Ogiwara dengan ekspresi datarnya

"huh, berteman denganmu bisa-bisa usiaku terpotong sepuluh tahun!" ujar Ogiwara sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Terima kasih, Ogiwara-kun"

"itu bukan pujian!" teriak Ogiwara, dan Tetsuya melanjutkan jalannya sambil menarik bibir seperti tersenyum yang tipis sekali

.

.

Tetsuya masuk kedalam kelasnya setelah bell berbunyi dan berpisah dengan Ogiwara yang mendapatkan kelas dekat dengan kelas para kouhai di Rakuzan High School.

"Tetsuyacchi!" teriak dan disusul terjangan dari mahluk bersurai pirang saat melihat sang baby blue masuk kedalam kelas

Menatap kosong mahluk pirang berwajah cantik disebelahnya, Tetsuya meminta dilepaskan "Kise-kun, lepas"

Merasa pelukannya cukup, sang pirang melepas pelukan tersebut dan tersenyum tidak berdosa setelah membuat temannya sesak nafas

Tidak ingin berbasa-basi karena memang tidak perlu, Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku ketiga dari depan yang bersampingan dengan jendela

Duduk disana, dan disusul Kise yang merupakan teman sebangkunya dan didepan meja mereka tampak pemuda bersurai raven dan indigo sedang bercakap-cakap lalu ditimbrungi suara Kise yang ikut dalam pembicaraan, tidak ingin mengikuti pecakapan tiga sahabatnya, Tetsuya melemparkan pandangan mata-nya keluar jendela menatap langit yang senada dengan warna matanya

.

.

.

* * *

_Suara barang pecah, lalu suara berisik yang cukup membuat jantung melompat kaget dari luar. Meringkuk takut didalam lemari, balita bersurai baby blue tersebut meminta perlindungan disana dan kehangatan dari selembar selimut kumal yang berbau apek dan pesing._

_Merasa suara-suara menakutkan diluar sudah menghilang, balita tersebut dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati keluar dari persembunyiannya, lalu keluar dari kamar. Ditatapnya ruangan yang sudah kembali berantakan seperti pemandangan yang sudah biasa menyapannya, tampak buku-buku jatuh dari rak, pajangan dan pigura kaca hancur dan pecah, hening dan gelap selalu itu yang hadir setelah semua suara gaduh dan menakutkan seperti monster itu berlalu_

"_Okaa-san…" panggil lirih balita tersebut. Hening_

"_Otou-san…" kembali balita tersebut memanggil. Hening_

_Otou-san… Okaa-san… hiks, Okaa-san…" Balita tersebut menangis dan terus memanggil dua nama tersebut tapi keheningan dan kegelapan saja yang ada disana, menyelimuti balita tersebut hingga tertidur karena kelelahan_

_._

_._

_._

"Tetsuyacchi… Tetsuyacchi!" panggil seseorang diantar ketidaksadaran sang baby blue

Mengerjapkan matanya dan sedikit mengernyit saat cahaya matahari terlihat menyilaukan sebelum mata aquamarine tersebut terbiasa. Mengalihkan pandangannya menatap si pirang yang sedang tersenyum lebar

"istirahat. Ayo kita kekantin ssu"

Berdiri dari bangkunya, Tetsuya dan tiga sahabatnya berjalan keluar dari kelas

"tidurmu nyenyak sekali Tetsu-kun" ujar sang indigo – Himuro

"untung tidak ada sensei yang menegur" kali ini sang raven menimpali – Takao

"tidak mungkin ada yang berani ssu!" ujar Ryouta "anak Ketua yayasan…"

Tidak berminat dengan topic yang dibahas sahabatnya, Tetsuya berjalan lebih cepat dan melangkah menuju kelas temannya satu lagi, Ogiwara.

Kini mereka berlima berjalan beriringan kekantin, Tetsuya memisahkan diri dan berjalan menuju tempat penjualan vanilla shake, menyela antrian hingga tiba dibarisan depan

Mengambil minuman pesanannya, Tetsuya memutar badannya baru dua langkah dia berjalan seseorang menabraknya membuat minuman berwarna biru pucat tersebut jatuh mengenai baju seragamnya yang putih

"Go-gomen" ucap perempuan yang menabrak Tetsuya

Memandang datar perempuan tersebut, Tetsuya kini menatap minumannya yang tinggal separuh dan menumpahkan minuman tersebut kekepala perempuan yang menabraknya dan meniggalkan gelas plastic serta sedotan jatuh disamping perempuan malang tersebut dan melangkah pergi, tidak mempedulikan isakan kecil dari sang perempuan dan bisikan kasihan dari para penonton, tidak berminat untuk kembali membeli minuman favoritnya - Moodnya sudah hilang

Melangkah keluar dari kantin, mengabaikan panggilan keempat temannya Tetsuya berjalan menuju loker dilantai bawah, matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok gadis bersurai peach, ekspresi Tetsuya mengeras dan kosong seketika

.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya, baik-baik saja?" tanya Himuro, menatap baju sang baby blue yang sudah diganti dengan yang bersih dan tersenyum lembut, mengelus surai halus pemuda tersebut

Mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, Tetsuya memandang sendu sambil mengelus perutnya. Mengenal arti tatapan tersebut Himuro mengeluarkan kotak bento miliknya yang langsung diserbu oleh Kise, Takao, Tetsuya dan Ogiwara. Tersenyum kecil Himuro melihat kelakuan sahabatnya tersebut

Membiarkan bekal makanannya dihabiskan, Himuro menatap pintu masuk kelas, lalu senyumnya mengembang saat sosok tinggi bersurai Amethyst melangkah menghampirinya.

"muro-chin" panggil sosok tersebut yang didampingi pemuda tan bersurai navy

"ha'i" ucap Himuro yang lalu mengambil bekal satu lagi dari tasnya dan menyerahkan kepada sang amethyst – Murasakibara

"arigatou, muro-chin" Murasakibara mengacak surai indigo milik Himuro dengan sayang

"heh, shin-chan mana?" ucar Takao mencari sosok pemilik surai jade yang tsundere

"Shintarou dan Akashi sedang ada pertemuan Dewan Siswa" ucap sang tan – Aomine

"heh, tidak seru~" ucap Takao sambil menggigit sumpitnya

"huh, berhentilah menggoda si Tsundere itu Takao" ucap Aomine

"heh, aku tidak menggodanya. Itu ungkapan cinta-ku pada Shin-chan~"

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Aomine melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sang pirang, tersenyum miring mengelus pipi Kise dan menjatuhkan kecupan singkat dibibir tipis tersebut

Bersemu merah, Kise mengerjap malu-malu "Da-Daikicchi ini di sekolah ssu!"

Menaikan salah satu alisnya, Daiki berujar "lalu?"

"hay, pasangan gay disana berhentilah bermesaraan" tegur Ogiwara " kalian membuat mataku iritasi…"

Mendaptkan tatapan death glare dari Aomine, Ogiwara dengan cueknya kembali menyantap bento didepannya dan menatap Tetsuya didepannya yang sudah berhenti makan – makan pemuda itu memang terbilang sedikit

"psst, Tetsu…" panggil Ogiwara, membuat sang baby blue menatapnya

"teman-teman kita tidak ada yang waras ya?" Ogiwara melirik Himuro yang merupakan teman masa kecil Murasakibara tapi lebih seperti Ibu-nya, lalu Ryouta yang kini berpacaran dengan si hitam Aomine dan mendaulat secara resmi hubungan mereka di seluruh Sekolah dan sukses menciptakan fans para Fujo dan Fudan dengan julukan '**AoKi Best ever!**'

"nanti, akulah yang akan menjadi orang paling waras dikelompok ini…" Ogiwara menatap Tetsuya dengan serius

Tetsuya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan lemas, mengiyakan saja, toh memang kenyataannya tidak ada yang beres di kelompok mereka

Himuro yang mencintai sahabat kecilnya, tapi tak pernah dianggap lebih kecuali sebagai Ibu pengganti dan teman masa kecil saja. Kise yang memiliki ratusan fans wanita, dan suka membuat patah hati mereka dengan bertindak brengsek, justru jatuh cinta pada Pemuda meskulin berkulit tan yang tampan dan mengejar pemuda tersebut, hingga kini sukses menakhlukan pemuda tersebut dan menjadi sepasang kekasih resmi dan lovey dovey – entah jurus apa yang dia gunakan hingga pemuda straight berkulit tan tersebut jadi belok…

Lalu Ogiwara, seseorang yang baru ikut berbaur dengan mereka saat menginjak bangku SMA, mengaku sebagai seorang straight, memiliki kepribadian baik yang terlihat me-php kan semua perempuan dan masih jomblo sampai sekarang. Lalu Tetsuya sendiri…

Tetsuya melemparkan pandangan matanya kelangit, dia selalu suka langit… biru dan hitam seperti dirinya

.

.

.

.

* * *

Melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Mansion rumahnya, yang lebih bisa dibilang kastil tersebut tampak sepi dan hening, harusnya…

"Tetsuya Nii-chan!" teriak suara cempreng khas anak-anak, dari salah satu pintu berdaun pintu disana, menampilkan sosok mungil gadis kecil bersurai scarlet yang tersenyum lebar sambil merentangkan tangannya berlari menuju Tetsuya

"OKAERI!"

"Tadaima, Seiyuna" ucap Tetsuya datar, mengelus rambut adiknya, menolak untuk menggendong gadis kecil itu yang langsung cemberut

"gendong!" minta Setsuna kepada kakaknya dengan nada merajuk

Membentuk garis lurus dibibirnya –jika bisa dibilang senyuman Tetsuya berkata "maaf, nii-san baru pulang dan badan nii-san berkeringat"

Seiyuna mempoutkan pipinya dengan lucu, Tetsuya hanya mengacak surai sang adik sebelum berjalan pergi menaiki tangga bercabang dua yang menuju arah berbeda – menuju kamarnya

Tak berapa lama didengarnya samar-samar Seiyuna kecil mengucapkan _"Okaeri, Anii-sama!"_

.

.

.

* * *

"_Tetsuya, gomen… kau baik-baik dengan Ringo ba-san ya?" wanita bersurai baby blue tersebut mengelus lembut kepala sang anak laki-laki_

_Menatap hampa wanita didepannya, Tetsuya hanya mengangguk kecil. Wanita tersebut memeluk tubuh mungil putranya, membenamkan wajahnya dibahu kecil dan rapuh tersebut, memeluk tanpa dibalas oleh tangan mungil Tetsuya yang hanya tergolek diam disamping_

_Wanita tersebut berdiri dari jongkoknya, memberikan seulas senyum tipis yang rapuh kepada sang putra "Jaa, Tetsuya"_

_Setelah sosok wanita itu terlihat menjauh, sang anak berkata "Sayonara, Kuroko-san"_

_._

Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya, menatap penampilannya yang tertidur dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah, dia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya yang diketuk

Membuka pintunya sedikit, hingga hanya menimbulkan celah, Tetsuya menatap sosok wanita bersurai baby blue yang berdiri didepan kamarnya dengan datar

"Tetsuya, 30menit lagi waktunya makan malam" ucap wanita tersebut "bersiaplah"

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk, dan mulai menutup pintunya

"Tetsuya" gerakan Tetsuya terhenti dan kembali menatap wanita didepannya

"bagaimana hari-mu disekolah?" tanya wanita tersebut

"baik" Tetsuya menjawab dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan wanita bersurai baby blue tersebut terpaku didepan pintu sambil mengelus ukiran pintunya dengan perlahan, menyalurkan pesan tersirat yang tak pernah sang putera tangkap

.

.

.

.

Suasana dimeja makan tersebut tampak ramai, walau sumber keberisikan hanya berasal dari satu mahluk mungil bersurai merah, yang sibuk menceritakan harinya di _Play Group_ dengan cerianya menimbulkan senyum diwajah wanita bersurai baby blue yang mengelus kepala putrinya dengan sayang, tak urung sang ayah juga tersenyum melihat ekspresi lucu nan menggemaskan dari sibungsu

Tetsuya hanya memakan, makanannya tanpa menunjukan ekspresi apapun dan berusaha meminimalisir keberadaan dirinya di meja tersebut

Suara pintu ruang makan yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian semua yang duduk dimeja makan tersebut. Sosok tampan dan meskulin bersurai scarlet dengan manic crimson melangkahkan kakinya masuk

"Nii-sama!" teriak Seiyuna riang, dan disambut senyum tipis dari pemuda yang dipanggil nii-sama tersebut –Seijuurou

"kenapa baru datang" tanya kepala keluarga Akashi

Menarik bangku disamping sang Ayah, berhadapan dengan sang Ibu tiri dan bersebelahan dengan adik tirinya –Tetsuya. Seijuurou duduk

"Maaf, Ayah. Ada beberapa tugas osis yang tanggung jika tidak diselesaikan" ucap Seijuurou datar

Kepala keluarga Akashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, dan melanjutkan makannya

Tetsuya menggeser sedikit bangkunya menjauh, menjaga jarak. Tetsuya tidak menyukai Seijuurou, pemuda tersebut memiliki aura otoriter yang sangat mendominasi, membuat Tetsuya merasa kecil dan rendah, walau teman-teman mereka memiliki hubungan satu sama lain, dan status mereka adalah Adik-Kakak, merupakan rahasia umum jika kedua saudara tiri ini tidak pernah bersinggungan satu dengan lain, maupun bertegur sapa dengan akrab.

Bagi Tetsuya, keberadaan Seijuurou adalah hal yang tak nyaman. Seijuurou merupakan Pewaris sah keluarga Akashi, yang diyakini sebagian besar aset dan jabatan Direktur utama akan jatuh ketangannya. Kekuasaan Seijuurou begitu mutlak hingga membuat Tetsuya merasa seperti parasit, dan lintah dalam keluarga tersebut

Bagi Tetsuya, Seijuurou adalah bentuk penolakan dunia kepadanya yang paling besar, maka bersinggungan dan berada satu tempat dengannya membuat Tetsuya tidak diinginkan. Mustinya bentuk emosi seperti itu sudah tidak ada dalam diri sang baby blue, tapi entah kenapa Seijuurou selalu bisa menimbulkan emosi tersebut

_Dibutuhkan, diinginkan,dilindungi,dicintai dan rasa takut ditolak oleh dunia, oleh semua orang. Emosi yang mengerikan. Gelap dan begitu pekat…_

Tetsuya meletakan pisau dan garpunya "aku selesai"

Ucapan Tetsuya menimbulkan kernyitan halus didahi sang Ibu "tapi, menu penutupnya belum Tetsu"

"aku sudah kenyang" Tetsuya berdiri lalu menunduk sopan sebelum berlalu keluar dari ruang makan, tidak menyadari sepasang manic crimson mengikutinya hingga sosoknya hilang tertutup pintu

.

.

.

.

Manic biru itu memandang dua orang yang tampak bercengkrama dengan akrab, temannya Ogiwara sedang berbicara dan tersenyum kepada gadis bersurai peach yang dia lihat kemarin pagi juga bersama Ogiwara. Ekspresi Tetsuya mengeras, dengan langkah yang menghentak dia meninggalkan posisinya

Ogiwara memasuki kelas dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya, Tetsuya segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke novel yang dia baca tanpa minat tersebut.

Senyum bodoh Ogiwara tidak juga kunjung luntur membuat Kise mengernyit jijik "Ogiwaraccchi sudah gila ssu!"

"dia gila karena cinta, Kise" ujar Takao sok tahu, dan dihadiahi cubitan gemas dipipi oleh Ogiwara

"dia benar-benar sudah sakit.." ucap Takao miris, dan membuat Kise cekikian

"jadi, Ogiwara-san" ucap Himuro "siapa orang yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

"Apa? Tidak ada…" ucap Ogiwara dengan wajah memerah

"kau tak pandai berbohong, apalagi jika wajahmu sudah sebelas dua belas sama pantat monyet ssu!" ucapan Kise dihadiahi jitakan oleh Ogiwara

"sakit ssu!"

"hn, menurut kalian.. ehem" Ogiwara mulai gugup "anak perempuan itu bagaimana?"

Ogiwara menunjuk seseorang berambut peach yang terlihat dari pintu kelas terbuka

"yang mana ssu?/mana?/ mana nanodayo?" ucap Kise, Himuro dan Takao, saat Takao bertanya dengan imbuhan **'nanodayo'** semua temannya langsung menjaga jarak – satu lagi yang sakit, batin Kise dan Himuro

"itu loh yang perempuan berambut peach dengan mata berwarna ungu pucat, namanya Amane Shiori, menurut kalian gimana?"

Mendapati sosok yang ditunjuk oleh Ogiwara, Himuro, Kise dan Takao langsung terdiam. Melihat reaksi teman-temannya Ogiwara mengernyit bingung

"Dia cantik, Ogiwara-kun" ucap Tetsuya yang menutup novelnya dan menatap sosok yang disebut bernama Amane tersebut dengan ekspresi datar

"benarkan.." ucap Ogiwara, lalu bell masuk berbunyi membuat Ogiwara langsung berlari keluar dari kelas Tetsuya menuju kelasnya sambil berteriak pamit

"Tetsuyacchi…" ucap Kise

"iya, Kise" Tetsuya menarik bibirnya membentuk garis lurus – tersenyum

"tidak ada" Kise menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk Tetsuya, sedang Himuro mengelus surai baby blue itu dengan sayang

Takao menatap kearah pintu kesatu titik dimana gadis bersurai peach tadi berdiri

.

_Ah, it's truly irritating_

_I'm dizzy from a damaged everyday routine_

_The face, look, and voice are all so unpleasant_

_I hate this_

_(Masked bitch – Gumi ; Vocaloid / Kamiya Hiroshi ; seiyuu)_

.

To be continued

.

.

**A/N:: chapter pertama gak banyak ya? Emang kebiasaan nih Sagi XD**

**Ya… selamat menebak-nebak deh readers semua ^^ ,, Sagi lagi malas buka kartu kan baru juga chapt. 1 .LOL.**

**Kali ini Sagi mau bikin Drama-dramaan… jadi beginilah -.- ,, jelek ya? Image Tetsuya gimana, semoga sesuai dengan penggambaran yang Sagi inginkan dimata readers semua**

**Akashinya kurang? Emang… perannya belum terlalu berguna disini #digunting!**

**Sagi kenapa bikin multichapter lagi, fict yang satu lagi aja suka ngaret? Hah, kalo ada ide gimana dong?! Ini juga sebenarnya cerita yang mau Sagi ketik n publish di dunia orange tapi gak jadi, Sagi lagi gila sho-ai soalnya XD**

**Sagi punya ide multichapter lagi? Ada… tapi belum Sagi ketik, dua dulu deh cukup… ini aja gak tahu bakal lancar publish atau nggak, semoga gak kena internet sehat aja kaya authors lain -_-"**

**Kalo kena gimana? Usaha dulu, gak bisa? ya Sagi aktifin lagi akun dunia oranye punya Sagi, susah banget -.-**

**Paling kalo ada apa-apa sama akun fanfiction Sagi, Sagi kasih kabar di grup fanfiction Indonesia facebook**

**trus Sagi juga mau Minnal aidin sama readers semua ^^, maafin Sagi ya kalo ada salah...**

** jaa mata minna jangan lupa RnR-nya~**

**ps. Sagi lupa bilang kalo ternyata ada cerita fict KnB yang judulnya sama... hiks, baru liat... apa Sagi ganti judulnya ya?**


	3. Chapter 3 :: vanilla 2

**A/N:: Karena melihat ada cerita dengan judul yang sama jadi judul Vanilla Twilight diubah jadi Vanilla Drops. Karena ada beberapa kalimat dan content yang tidak pantas dikonsumsi anak remaja labil dan suka ikut-ikutan ratingnya saya naikin. Untuk WARNING! Bukan alarm untuk makin gencar baca ini fict ****—**** tolong jadi readers yang bijak guys ^^**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hujan diluar turun begitu deras, Angin dan pohon saling beradu, menimbulkan suara berisik yang menakutkan, halilintar menyambar-nyambar, cahayanya menerangi ruang kamar seperti blitz sesaat, suaranya yang meraung seperti cambuk dilangit terdengar

Pemuda bersurai baby blue meringkuk dalam selimut tebalnya menutup telinga dengan tubuh gemetar, malam ini tidak bersahabat dengannya

'_seseorang, tolong… bawa mimpi buruk ini pergi…'_

.

.

.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER©**

**TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**STORY BY. SAGITARIUS RED**

**Genre:: BL, Sho-ai/Yaoi , Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, tragedy?**

**Rated: M**

**Character:: Kuroko. T, Akashi. S, Ogiwara. S, Amane Shiori (OC)**

**WARNING::**

**Cerita ini mengandung shonen ai dan yaoi, penulisan yang kurang rapih, alur yang mungkin kecepatan atau kelambatan? Para chara yang mungkin akan OOC, dan banyak kekurangan yang harap dimaklum – dan jika anda bukan Fujo ataupun Fudan saya harap tidak membaca cerita ini, karena saya tidak menerima Flame . terimakasih ^^**

* * *

.

.

.

Vanilla 2

.

Aku melangkah memasuki kelas, dibangku tempatku duduk tampak Takao, Himuro dan Kise sedang bercengkrama, mereka selalu saja berbicara dan berisik apa topic yang mereka bahas tidak pernah habis?

Jam masih menunjukan pukul tujuh – lima belas menit, masih ada beberapa menit lagi harusnya sebelum bell masuk, tidak biasanya Ogiwara tak datang kekelas. Mengarahkan pandanganku kearah jendela disamping bangku-ku yang menunjukan pemandangan keluar memperlihatkan pemandangan taman sekolah yang diapit kiri-kanan, depan-belakang oleh bangunan sekolah

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah jam tujuh, melihat kearah lorong terbuka dilantai satu, aku melihat Ogiwara sedang berbicara dan berjalan dengan gadis yang dia panggil Amane, membuang pandanganku kembali, aku mengeluarkan buku pelajaran pertama, tidak peduli jika kelas baru akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi

Pikiranku tidak focus kebuku, imajinasi-ku menjelajah ke masa-masa suram yang tersembunyi lima tahun lalu - suara-suara berisik yang kubenci, aroma memuakan yang pekat, tawa yang terdengar menjijikan, perasaan ingin mati yang begitu dekat.. tapi tak bisa, aku bukan orang yang mudah menyerah pada dunia, mereka berhak merasakan setidaknya setetes saja rasa sakit itu, semua luka itu — tidak adil, kenapa mereka bisa tertawa dan bahagia begitu bebas padahal aku sudah lupa bagaimana caranya?

Kenapa mereka bisa dengan mudah mendorongku pergi lalu menarikku kembali? Mengapa mereka bisa begitu bebas menjadikanku seperti hewan dan mengubahku menjadi mahluk yang begitu rendah dan mereka bisa bernafas dan tertawa didunia ini? Mengapa mereka yang mencampakanku begitu bahagia sekarang? Mengapa…

Aku tanpa sadar meremas lembar halaman yang kubaca dan menggigit bibir dalamku hingga berdarah

"Tetsuyacchi!" pekik Kise

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung hingga saputangan putihnya menyentuh sudut bibirku dan memperlihatkan warna pekat merah disitu

"apa yang kau pikirkan ssu?" tanyanya dengan cemas

Menggeleng lemah dan sedikit tersenyum— walau tak terlihat seperti itu, aku kembali melanjutkan membaca buku mengabaikan rasa cemas yang masih tersorot dari manic citrine tersebut, memelukku dari belakang Kise mengatakan

"semua sudah berlalu Tetsuyacchi. Sudah berlalu…"

Mengangguk lemah, aku menggenggam tangannya yang memelukku. Didunia ini hanya ada tiga orang yang mengetahui rahasia kelamku walau tidak seluruhnya, kami bertiga berbagi rahasia bersama… bertemu karena luka yang sama, dan bertahan bersama

Tidak ada yang tahu luka kami, kami berdiri dan bersatu dalam dunia abu-abu dimana kesempurnaan kami saat ini hanyalah kulit dari sesuatu yang rapuh dan tak bisa utuh dibagian masa lalu hidup kami

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku melewati lorong-lorong kelas seorang diri, untuk sejenak aku hanya ingin sendiri, menjauh dari kehangatan semu yang kami berempat bagi. Bagiamanapun kami menjalani hari dan hidup masih ada dan selalu bagian dari sudut hati ini yang beku dan tak mencair dan ada luka yang masih terus berdarah dan entah sejak kapan aku mulai mati rasa oleh rasa nyeri itu

Aku membuka pintu perpustakaan dan langkahku terhenti saat melihat sosok bersurai scarlet sedang duduk dan membaca buku disinari oleh sinar mentari hingga berbentuk lingkaran _'hallo'_, — _lihat bahkan mataharipun memuja sosok tersebut_. aku membatin miris

Tiba-tiba sosok tersebut mengadahkan kepalanya dan mata kami saling bertemu, mata berwarna crimson tersebut seperti menyedotku, dan dengan gerakan cepat aku melangkah mundur dan menutup pintu geser tersebut dan berlari – Aku _benci…_

Aku menghentikan lari-ku dan nafasku ter-engah-engah, mengatur nafasku dan kembali berjalan dengan normal kembali aku melihat pemandangan yang membuatku muak

Ogiwara-kun sedang berbicara dan tertawa ramah dengan wanita bersurai peach tersebut, **memuakan**. _Bukan_, bukan Ogiwara-kun tapi perempuan tersebut. lihat bagaimana dia tersenyum, senyum yang terlihat begitu ramah dan polos tersebut, tidak sadarkah dia apa yang telah dia lakukan pada hidup seseorang karena kehadirannya, kenapa hanya aku yang terluka disini?

Ingin sekali aku melempar air keras kewajah tersebut, tapi aku tak bisa merusak image-ku begitu jauh bukan? Sekarang ini aku adalah seorang 'Akashi' dan hidup dalam nama besar tersebut apa pantas aku mencorengnya dengan melakukan tindakan seperti itu? mungkin bermain dengan cara halus lebih baik

Aku menatap sekitar dan mataku menangkap pemandangan seorang pemuda sedang berjalan sambil membawa cup mie instan dengan sangat hati-hati, menunggunya sampai dekat denganku dan kutepuk bahunya. Dia berhenti dan menatapku dengan bingung dan mungkin sedikit takut, siapa yang tidak? Mereka menyebutku 'Malaikat hitam' bukan tanpa alasan

"maukah kau sedikit membantuku?" ujarku dingin, dan pemuda itu hanya mengangguk— pasrah tampaknya

"berbaik hatikah kau menumpahkan makananmu keperempuan berambut peach tersebut?" aku menunjuk Amane yang masih berbicara dengan Ogiwara

Pemuda tersebut membelalakan matanya, tampaknya dia ingin menolak "tenang, akan kuganti makananmu itu"

Mengeluarkan dompetku dari saku belakang celana, dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar yen yang cukup menggiurkan, dan pemuda tersebut langsung mengangguk dengan mantap _'huh, dasar mahluk hina'_

Aku melihat pemuda yang kuberi uang tadi mulai berjalan mendekat tampak bercengkarama dan bercanda dengan temannya sampai tiba-tiba dia mengolengkan badannya seolah tersandung dan dengan sukses menumpahkan isi dari cup mie yang merupakan sebagian besar air panas kelengan perempuan bersurai peach tersebut

perempuan itu menjerit karena rasa panas dan perih yang mengenai kulit putihnya tersebut dan juga tampak warna merah mulai mewarnai lengan gadis tersebut, tampak panic Ogiwara menarik _'bitch'_ tersebut menuju UKS, tidak mempedulikan ucapan perminta maaf _pura-pura_ dari pemuda _cup_ mie tersebut

andai aku tahu bagaimana caranya menyeringai mungkin itulah yang akan tercetak dengan sempurna diwajahku, — _andai_. Rasa puas yang kurasa sudah menguap karena lima kata yang terngiang dibenakku _'andai'_, menyedihkan sekali, terlau banyak — _andai _— dalam hidupku dan lucunya aku pernah berharap memiliki mesin waktu untuk mengubah semua kalimat _'andai'_ ku tersebut, dan bunuh diri bukanlah solusi yang kupikirkan selama kalimat _'andai'_ tersebut terus terngiang dalam sudut-sudut jalan kehidupanku, karena hal tersebut sungguh suatu perbuatan yang sangat rendah bahkan jika sekalipun dulu aku pernah _menjadi_ lebih rendah dari binatang

* * *

.

.

.

**Dark! Tetsuya **

.

.

.

Siapa bilang dunia itu kejam, yang kejam itu adalah manusia, seberapa beradabnya pun mereka, hukum rimba tetaplah yang no.1 dijunjung

Jika ditanya apa aku dalam rimba dunia ini, maka aku adalah singa. Tapi jika ditanya apa aku dalam mata Seijuurou maka aku jawab seekor anjing kampung. Perbedaan yang sangat besar bukan? Aku benar-benar lemah dihadapannya dan dibawah naungan nama besar dirinya

Mengurung diriku dikamar dan memakan, makan malamku seorang diri. Tidak, hari ini aku tidak turun kemeja makan dilantai bawah, karena hanya ada aku dan Seijuurou hari ini dirumah, dan aku tidak ingin berada dimeja makan berdua saja dengannya

Sebuah ketukan dipintu menghentikan aktifitasku, menunggu sebuah suara pelayan dari arah luar, tapi nihil. Aku tahu siapa orang yang mengetuk pintu tersebut, dengan enggan aku berjalan dan membuka pintu itu membuat sebuah celah kecil tapi cukup untuk memperlihatkan diriku yang berdiri disamping pintu

Seijuurou dengan ekspresi dingin berdiri dengan sangat gagah didepan kamarku

"Tetsuya" dia berkata dengan suara meskulin dan memiliki tempo nada yang sempurna "aku mendengar laporan dari beberapa guru jika kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dikelas dengan baik"

**Sial! Sial! Sial!**

"maaf, Seijuurou-san. A-aku…"

"aku tidak perlu mendengar alasanmu" potongnya dingin "aku hanya berharap, tidak mendengar laporan seperti ini dari para guru lagi"

Seijuurou melangkah pergi meninggalkanku bergeming didepan pintu kamar dengan suara ketukan sepatu mahalnya sebagai pengiring…

Aku membuang bantal-bantal dikasurku dengan penuh amarah – siapa guru yang mengadukan tentang kelakuanku dikelas? Ahk… seminggu ini memang konsentrasiku buyar karena mimpi buruk sialan tersebut! dasar guru-guru penjilat, mereka tak berani menegur kelakuanku ditempat dan menjadikan Seijuurou sebagai tameng mereka, menyedihkan!

Suara ketukan dipintu mengembalikan kesadaranku

"Tuan muda, saya kesini untuk mengambil piring makan anda" ucap suara seorang maid dari luar, dan aku mengizinkannya masuk

Maid itu tampak heran melihat bantal-bantal yang berada dibawah, menjawab ekpresi keheranannya aku berkata "aku tadi ingin merapihkan kasurku, jadi meletakan bantal-bantal tersebut dibawah. Karena kau ada disini bisakah kau yang membereskannya"

Maid tersebut menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai merapihkan ranjangku, setelah itu mengambil nampan yang masih tersisa makan malamku yang tak lagi kumakan saat kunjungan Seijuurou-san. Meniggalkan aku kembali sendiri dikamar

Aku berjalan menghampiri laci disamping ranjangku dan mengambil sebuah kotak putih dengan ukiran rumit dipinggirannya. Membuka kotak tersebut, aku mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk panjang dengan ukuran sedang berwarna biru pucat — sebuah dildo

Tanganku mulai gemetaran dan makin erat aku menggengam benda tersebut. sekelebat bayangan dari masa-masa lalu mulai berputar cepat. Kupejamkan mata-ku erat, menghentikan laju putaran-putaran film lama tersebut dari pikiranku, dan berhasil

Aku membuka celanaku dan membiarkan bagian bawahku terbuka. Memposisikan diriku bediri dengan kedua lututku diatas ranjangku, aku mulai mengarahkan dildo tersebut kelubang analku yang kering dan tanpa persiapan

Mengerang lirih merasakan sensasi tusukan pertama yang merobekku, sebuah potongan ingatan berputar diotakku

**.**

_Wanita itu berjalan dengan sempoyongan sambil meracau tidak jelas, dia tampak kacau. Lalu tiba-tiba matanya menatapku, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari cara dia memandang dan perasaan dingin merayapku_

_Aku mulai melangkah mundur scara perlahan-lahan, tapi wanita itu dengan cepat sudah berada didepanku karena langkah kakinya yang lebar.._

_**.**_

Aku kembali memasukan benda itu semakin dalam, dan sensasi terbelah menghantamku dengan kuat, membuatku berteriak kencang, untungnya kamarku kedap suara

**.**

_Dia mendesis didekat wajahku, aroma tidak sedap dan membuatku mual menyapa hidungku "apa kurangnya aku!" murkanya, dan aku hanya menggeleng cepat… karena memang tidak mengerti apa yang dia permasalahkan_

_Dia menamparku dengan tiba-tiba, lalu berteriak "suatu hari kau akan jadi pemuda brengsek juga, bocah!"_

_**.**_

Aku menghentikan gerakan tanganku saat merasa benda tersebut sudah cukup tertanam ditubuhku dan membiarkan diriku mengambil nafas terlebih dulu hingga merasa mulai tak nyaman mendiamkan benda tersebut dianal-ku

**.**

_Aku hanya bisa memegang pipiku yang sakit dengan pandangan tak mengerti, aku tak tahu kini, apa letak kesalahanku_

"_Lelaki brengsek!" teriak wanita itu kembali murka "beraninya memperlakukanku seperti Anjing betina!"_

_Lalu wanita itu terdiam, dia memutar kepalanya menghadapku dengan cara yang ganjil dan menatapku dengan ekspresi yang hampa "kau tahu rasanya diperlakukan seperti anjing, bocah?"_

_Suaranya tidak terdengar seperti bertanya melainkan pernyataan, dan kembali rasa dingin yang menakutkan menerkamku… alarm berbahaya seperti berbunyi nyaring tapi aku hanya berkutik tak berdaya, begitu lemah_

**.**

Aku mulai menusuk benda itu keluar masuk lubangku dengan kasar, membuat kakiku gemetar dan menjatuhkan badanku bersender kekasur hingga berposisi tengkurap. Aku masih mengerang kesakitan, tapi tempo kasar dan cepat masih kupertahankan. Diriku sibuk mengaduk dalam diriku mencari titik kenikmatan dalam lubangku

**.**

"_Mau merasakannya bocah?" lagi dia berkata seperti menyatakan kembali_

_Berdiri dari tempatnya dia tampak mengambil sesuatu didalam lemari sebuah benda berbentuk panjang dan tampak asing, lalu kembali berjalan menujuku, seringai aneh tampak bermain diwajahnya dan aku mendadak bisu. Dia meraihku lalu melucuti celanaku, aku meronta… __—__ 'apa yang ingin dia lakukan padaku?'_

_Kembali dia menampar dan menjambakku "diam bocah, akan kuberitahu rasanya menjadi seekor anjing betina !"_

_Lalu sebuah tusukan menyakitkan menembus anusku membuatku merintih karena merasakan sensasi tercabik yang menyakitkan __—__ Hentikan!_

_Hentikan… hentikan… hentikan… __—__ aku terus membatin walau hanya teriakan dan erangan yang meluncur dari bibir kecilku_

**.**

Tanganku terus menggerakan dildo tersebut dengan liar, hingga berhenti sesaat saat aku merasakan berjuta-juta kenikmatan menghantam diriku – Dapat!

Aku terus menyodok benda tersebut ketitik itu membuatku terus mendesah-desah liar penuh nikmat

**.**

_Aku terus mengais-ngais lantai dibawahku, dan berusaha berdiri dari posisi tengkurapku, ingin menghentikan rasa sakit dari benda asing yang terus melakukan gerakan in-out yang brutal dilubangku dan suara teriakanku mulai berubah menjadi lenguhan… dan wanita tersebut hanya tertawa keras yang terdengar menjijikan buatku sambil memaki-makiku_

"_lihat, kau kini bocah. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi anjing betina, enak bukan!"_

**.**

Aku merasakan otot-otot rektrumku mulai menyempit dan otot perutku mulai menegang, sedikit lagi…

Makin cepat dan kasar aku menggerakan benda tersebut, berusaha meraih kenikmatan fana tersebut — kenikmatan yang _kosong_

Lalu dengan pekikan tercekat, aku melepas hasratku diatas seprai putih, dan ambruk menekan cairan spermaku diatas tubuhku setelah melempar dildo tesebut kesembarang arah

Aku berusaha bangkit dari posisi-ku tapi tubuhku terasa amat sangat letih, dan rasa berat karena mengantuk menghinggapiku, dengan amat sangat terpaksa, karena tidak sanggup menolak buaian perasaan lelah, akupun tertidur. — tidak menyadari sebuah suara pintu terbuka dan membawa seseorang masuk kedalam kamarku dan mengelus surai rambutku dengan lembut sambil berbisik lirih _"Tetsuya…."_

_._

_._

_Please hang out with me for just a little while_

_And please listen to his slightly(?) gloomy song_

_My reflection in the mirror yesterday truly resembles myself today_

_._

_It was sad, it was frustrating, an it was painful_

_But no one cared to listen to me_

_So my knees were my only friend_

_**(mukashi mukashi no kyou no boku/ myself today from once upon a time **__**—**__** Hatsune Miku ; vocaloid)**_

_._

_To Be Continued…._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Hello Sagi disini! Dengan pertimbangan yang sangat matang Sagi merasa cerita ini harus naik rating jadi 'M' atau 'MA'?**_

_**Kenapa? Bukan berarti Sagi menjanjikan ada adegan lemonannya **__**—**__**ehem, Sagi belum sanggup, tapi karena pemilihan katanya yang terlalu vulgar di chapter ini dan juga adegan yang gak pantas dikonsumsi anak dibawah 18tahun sebenarnya yang menjadi pertimbangan Sagi… jadi kalo yang baca dibawah 18tahun tolong bijaklah! Ini fict loh…. Fiction! Not real, jadi jangan coba-coba praktek adegan! Please kalo udah lihat ratingnya M jangan dibaca apalagi masih labil -.-**_

_**Dosa tanggung sendiri!**_

_**Not flame! **__**—**__** karena saya udah bilang ini Yaoi! *angry***_

_**Review! **__**—**__** boleh sih jadi silent readers tapi jangan kelamaan… review itu pendongkrak semangat Sagi loh *pout***_

_**Favorite! **__**—**__** kalo suka ceritanya jangan segan-segan untuk favorite okay (b) *narsis kumat***_

_**Follow **__**—**__** kalo belum tertarik dan masih ingin tahu kelanjutannya dan masih mau jadi silent readers, mending di follow dulu *maksa***_

_**Hug **__**—**__** kalo sayang dan cinta sama Sagi XD *dibuangkelaut!***_

**Ps. Oh iya Sagi lagi Gloomy dan lagi gampang berubah mood jadi yang baca BGL sabar dulu ya… Sagi lagi menyusun mood, walau kemarin udah nonton anime Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi season 1&2 plus OVA lalu manganya tetap aja mood Sagi masih gak stabil malah muncul ide fict baru yang disimpen aja diotak sampe busuk mungkin – belum siap nambah utang walau ada 2ide fict AkaKuro lagi diotak dan 1fict SasuNaru .huhuhuhuhu….. T^T**


	4. Chapter 4 :: vanilla 3

Pemuda bersurai baby blue tersebut terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya terpejap-pejap membiasakan kontras cahaya dengan kesadaran yang sudah kembali sepenuhnya dia melihat sekelilingnya. Dia terbangun dalam kondisi bersih dan tepat tidur ditengah-tengah kasurnya. pakaiannya sudah tergantikan oleh kemeja putih panjang longgar dengan celana boxer biru muda. Seprai yang dia pakaipun sudah tergantikan dengan seprai baru, selalu seperti ini jika dia tertidur setelah melakukan kegiatan tersebut.

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka menampilkan sesosok pelayan perempuan bersurai pendek berwarna hazel yang melotot tajam padanya. pelayan itu menghentakan kakinya mendekati sang pemuda dan memukul kepala tersebut dengan nampan makanan yang dibawakannya.

"Selalu seperti ini tuanku!" omelnya "apakah harus aku yang membereskan semua rutinitas _malam_ anda setiap waktu"

Tetsuya hanya menatap perempuan tersebut dengan datar, dan meraih gelas yang berisi susu vanilla hangat dan meminumnya dengan cuek. membuat perempuan bersurai hazel tersebut mencak-cak marah

Tetsuya tak habis pikir, Aida Riko — nama pelayan tersebut memang pelayan pribadinya jadi dia tidak berhak marah jika harus membereskan semua kekacauan dikamar Tetsuya. Walau dia terlalu lancang dan berani atau lebih tepatnya **tak tahu malu** sampai ikut menggantikan baju miliknya. hah, dia tidak ingin memikirkan wajah seperti apa yang Aida pasang saat menggantikan bajunya dan menggantikan seprainya dengan seprai baru

Tetsuya meletakan gelas kosong tersebut kembali ke nampan diatas meja tidak mempedulikan Aida yang terus mengomel mengenai bermastrubasi secara bersih didalam toilet. dia terlalu tidak peduli mengenai hal sepele semacam itu _kecuali_, jika dia tahu bukan Aida-lah yang menggantikan bajunya dan membersihkan semua kekacauan tersebut

.

.

.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER©**

**TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**STORY BY√ SAGITARIUS RED**

**Genre:: BL, Sho-ai, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T++**

**Character:: Kuroko. T, Akashi. S, Ogiwara. S, Amane Shiori (OC)**

**WARNING::**

**Cerita ini mengandung shonen ai, penulisan yang kurang rapih, alur yang mungkin kecepatan atau kelambatan? Para chara yang mungkin akan OOC, dan banyak kekurangan yang harap dimaklum – dan jika anda bukan Fujo ataupun Fudan saya harap tidak membaca cerita ini, karena saya tidak menerima Flame . terimakasih ^^**

* * *

.

.

.

**Vanilla 3 (Beetwen Angel and Devil)**

.

.

Ogiwara melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelas yang bukan merupakan kelasnya maupun tempat teman-temannya berada. beberapa hari ini Ogiwara memang memiliki rutinitas baru, dia kerap mengunjungi kelas kouhai-nya yang telah sukses mencuri hatinya. Iya, Ogiwara kini mengalami _Love in first sight_ — sesuatu yang hanya sering dia baca dari novel-novel picisan karangan para remaja dan pujangga diluar sana

Dengan langkah ringan, dan ditambah efek bunga-bunga jika kau bisa melihatnya dari sudut pandang anime yang terkadang memang suka berlebihan hal itu tampak mengelilinginya dan jangan lupa juga dengan senyum 1000.000 volt Pikachu? miliknya.

Ogiwara memasuki kelas tersebut dan menemui sosok cantik berambut peach yang sedang menekuni sebuah buku dipangkuannya — kebiasaan yang sama yang juga sering dijumpai pada salah satu sahabatnya

Tanpa ragu dan mencueki semua pandangan adik kelas yang memang beberapa hari ini menjadikannya pusat perhatian dia melangkah mendekati Amane

"Hay" suara yang terkesan hangat dan bersahabat menyapa gendang telinga Amane, membuat gadis itu mendongkrak dan menatap kedua manic berwarna coklat amber — hampir sewarna madu dihadapannya

Sebuah senyum manis tersungging dengan indahnya saat dia mengenal dan tahu siapa orang yang menyapanya

"Hay" balasnya tidak kalah ramah. suaranya yang lembut dan ramah seperti suara lonceng kecil membuat hati pemuda yang sedang kasmaran tersebut berdesir halus.

"bolehkah?" tanya Ogiwara.

mengerti maksud perkataan pemuda tersebut, Amane menyilakan pemuda berambut jingga itu untuk duduk dihadapannya

Menutup bukunya kini dia menatap pemuda tampan dan ramah didepannya. senpai-nya ini memang baik kepadanya sejak berjumpa bahkan mungkin pemuda tersebut adalah orang pertama yang dikenalnya disini diluar dari sahabat-sahabat SMP-nya yang juga ikut melanjutkan study di Rakuzan High School. menurut teman-temannya senpainya tersebut tampak menyukainya tapi hal itu digubrisnya, **mana mungkin!**

Ayolah berfikir realistis, walaupun senpainya ini murid dikelas regular semua orang disekolah ini juga tahu kalo pemuda tersebut berteman baik dengan murid dari kelas VIP yang cukup terkenal, para _'Fallen Angel'_

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan para _'Fallen Angel'_ tampan dan manis juga sangat cantik dan mempesona? _Came on!_ Gadis ini hidup ditahun 2014 dan bersekolah disalah satu sekolah bergengsi sejepang! mengenal mereka merupakan hal yang wajib, sewajib kau harus menyelipkan setidaknya cermin atau lip gloss didalam tempat pensilmu — _sangat penting bukan?_

Siapa yang gak kenal dengan si pemuda manis Akashi Tetsuya. yang keimutannya mengalahkan Dakota*? Gadis yang dijuluki gadis boneka dari jepang. sayang wajahnya sedatar tembok dan ekspresinya seperti tidak pernah muncul dipermukaan kecuali tatapan dingin atau kosong maupun bentuk bibir yang kadang menukik keatas. Amane mengetahui itu adalah sebuah senyuman, tapi anehnya itu benar-benar bisa tampak seperti bukan sebuah senyuman dimata semua orang. dan julukan pemuda tersebut adalah _'Dark Angel'_, banyak hal yang mendasari julukan tersebut tapi semua itu terkesan rumor yang dibuat-buat ditelinga Amane. Percayalah kau akan berfikiran sama jika melihat wajahnya. dan untuk alasan lain, orang-orang juga berkata jika kau mengatakan hal yang jelek mengenai pemuda tersebut, dan hal itu sampai kepada teman-temannya, sama saja kau sedang mengetuk pintu Neraka dan diseret masuk dengan paksa. Oh rumor yang benar-benar terlihat seperti omong kosong jika kau mengetahui para Angel yang lain…

Cukup mengenai Akashi Tetsuya, mereka masih memiliki pemuda malaikat lainnya. sebut saja dia Kise Ryouta, Pemuda cantik yang memiliki sejuta pesona. memiliki kecantikan yang bahkan membuat para perempuan gigit jari iri namun juga terperangkap dalam pesona Prince charmingnya. Dia disebut pematah hati perempuan sebelum berpacaran dan setia terhadap pemuda meskulin dan termasuk jajaran Pria ter-Hot di Rakuzan, Aomine Daiki. iya, mereka berdua pacaran. dan kalian tidak salah baca… jangan melihat dengan ekspresi aneh namun tertarik tersebut! aku tahu tatapan itu~. jangan menambah jumlah Fujoshi didunia, dan tolong pendaftaran untuk menjadi AoKi FC Ever di Rakuzan High School telah ditutup! Semoga beruntung tahun depan?. dan oh, julukan untuk Kise Ryouta adalah'_Light Angel' _. yah, Amane bisa mengerti kenapa dia diberi julukan tersebut. itu lebih realistis

Berlanjut kepada pemuda ketiga dari para _Fallen Angel_, namanya adalah Takao Kazunari, dia merupakan pemuda dengan wajah tampan sekaligus manis. iya, wajahnya masih bisa membuat perempuan iri tapi tatapannya bisa memanahkan panah cupid dengan kecepatan cahaya kehati semua wanita, dan dia memiliki senyuman yang menyegarkan seperti hembusan angin segar dimusim panas. tidak ada yang bisa menghindar dari semua daya tariknya, kecuali mungkin segelintir orang didunia ini. salah satunya adalah Midorima Shintarou, laki-laki yang terkenal sebagai peringkat kedua seangkatan Rakuzan. Takao sendiri memiliki julukan '_Naughty Angel_', untuk beberapa hal yang memang berdasarkan fakta… kurasa kau tak ingin menguji se-_naughty_ apa dirinya?

Lalu pemuda _Fallen Angel_ terakhir adalah Himuro Tatsuya. mereka menyebutnya seorang 'Dewi' tidak ini bukan typo ataupun salah pengucapan, mereka benar-benar menyebutkan 'Dewi' kuulangi lagi '**Dewi!**'. oh,aku bukan memanggil nama-mu jika kau merasa~. Karena bagi mereka tidak ada pemuda yang bisa tampak begitu cantik, lembut, ramah dan anggun sepertinya! dia bahkan bisa membuat perempuan minder hanya dengan tersenyum ataupun melangkah, Amane mengakui hal tersebut. tapi sayang memang pemuda tersebut tidak bisa dibenci bagaimanapun. _Siapa yang bisa?_. pembawaan pemuda tersebut, juga wajahnya bisa membuat seseorang berfikir seribu kali untuk membencinya. sebelum melemparkan senjata dan mengibarkan bendera putih dimenara hati karena pesona pheromonenya. bahkan para laki-laki normal menjaga jarak saat berpapasan dengannya, takut berubah orientasi lalu patah hati dalam hitungan jari, begitu kata mereka dan mungkin apa yang mereka ucapkan tersebut memang benar. tapi sama seperti yang berlaku pada Takao Kazunari, hanya segelintir orang yang mampu menahan pesona tersebut dan yang dari Amane tahu salah satunya adalah Murasakibara Atsushi. sahabat Himuro dari kecil, entah udah kebal karena berteman sejak kecil ataupun memang bebal akan pesona mahluk hidup. kedua pemuda tersebut sukses menjalin persahabatan yang baik selama ini tanpa gejala kalo Murasakibara pernah terjatuh dalam pheromone pemuda cantik yang memikat segala gender itu, kecuali jatuh dan terperosot dalam godaan makanan buatan Himuro _mungkin_. bertambah satu lagi list yang bisa membuat para wanita iri padanya — keahlian masak!. dan julukan bagi pemuda tersebut adalah '_Guardian Angel_', karena sikapnya yang menjaga, merawat dan memberi makan sahabatnya seperti induk ayam? kepada anak-anaknya. _Sangat manis! Andai aku memiliki kakak seperti itu_ — batin Amane

Gadis bersurai peach itu dengan lawan bicaranya mendengar suara bell masuk berbunyi. dengan gerakan yang tampak sekali sangat berat dilakukan jika kau cukup professional dan juga tak tumpul untuk melihatnya. Ogiwara berdiri dari bangkunya.

Berpamitan sambil melemparkan senyum 1000.000 voltnya, dia keluar dari ruang kelas tersebut. meninggalkan Amane yang melihat sosoknya hingga menghilang. dia rasa mungkin diantara semua pemuda yang dia kenal maupun lihat tak terkecuali para _Fallen Angel_. Ogiwara merupakan pemuda yang paling mempesona…

Walaupun Ogiwara tidak di kategorikan sebagai '_Fallen Angel_', tapi baginya Ogiwara – senpai sudah seperti 'malaikat'. Amane mengulas senyum manis sebelum membuka buku pelajaran dan mendengarkan sensei yang menjelaskan didepan

.

.

.

.

**§Dark! Tetsuya§**

.

.

.

.

Amane mengetuk pulpen yang dipegangnya kebibir mungilnya. sesekali matanya tampak mencuri-curi pandang kearah pintu. bell istirahat sudah berbunyi dari tadi tapi sosok bersurai jingga tak juga tampak muncul dari sana

Menghembuskan nafas karena bertingkah konyol, Amane berdiri dari bangkunya. dia telah menyia-nyiakan waktunya selama sepuluh menit untuk sesuatu yang tidak pasti. lagipula Ogiwara senpai juga tak bilang dia akan datang diwaktu istirahat-kan?

Dia merasa kecewa dan mungkin juga sedih karena tidak mendapatkan kunjungan istirahat, walaupun tadi pagi pemuda tersebut telah menampakan wajahnya dan mengobrol mengenai beberapa hal bersama-sama. Tapi gadis itu tak merasa cukup, mungkin ucapan '**24jam dalam sehari itu takkan cukup**', saat ini berlaku padanya

Dengan langkah gontai dan berselimut mendung, Amane melangkah menuju kantin, setidaknya membeli makanan untuk mengganjal perutnya bisa menaikan moodnya yang makin memburuk karena suara nyaring diperutnya

Baru beberapa langkah dia keluar dari kelasnya, dia menangkap sosok sang jingga yang sedang tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut baby blue pemuda manis yang tetap memasang ekpreksi datar. Hah, melihat wajah pemuda itu dari jauh saja Amane sudah merasa puas

Dia ingin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ketika suara Ogiwara memanggilnya, dan menyuruhnya mendekat. dengan langkah ragu-ragu karena mendapati ekspresi pemuda disamping Ogiwara semakin datar dan mengeras walau matanya tetap terlihat kosong dan tak memiliki emosi sama sekali. Amane rasa dia mengerti sekarang kenapa pemuda itu disebut '_Dark Angel_', kau akan merasa sedang diintimidasi oleh boneka cantik tak bernyawa yang menakutkannya bisa bergerak. Pemuda ini bisa menimbulkan sensasi horor dibalik kesempurnaannya. yah, ini juga merupakan hal yang membuat beberapa orang tak berani mendekatinya walaupun mereka ingin sekali memeluk pemuda imut tersebut

Amane meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat mendekat. Ogiwara tetap memasang senyum 'pikachu'nya tanpa menyadari sebuah keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari kening sang gadis bersurai peach

"oh iya, Tetsuya. Kenalkan ini Amane, kouhai kita loh~" ujar Ogiwara

Berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungannya Amane, mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan

"Amane Shiori. _Yoroshiku_" ucapnya, tapi uluran tangannya tak juga disambut

Tetsuya hanya mengangukan kepalanya sedikit, nyaris tak terlihat kalo dia membalas sapaan Amane. merasa malu dan kikuk, gadis itu menarik tangannya kembali. rona merah mulai mewarnai pipinya

Ogiwara menaikan salah satu alisnya melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang tak ingin membalas uluran tangan gadis yang menurutnya paling cantik sejagad raya ini

"kenapa kau tak menjabat tangannya?" tanya Ogiwara. d an mendapatkan balasan sebuah tatapan langsung ke-matanya.

Tak lama Ogiwara menghela nafasnya "hah, baiklah. Aku tahu kau tak suka bersentuhan dengan orang asing. Lebih baik kau mulai membuang 'alergi'-mu itu jika ingin mendapatkan teman"

Amane nyaris ber-aplause ria melihat hal didepannya. Oh, apa Ogiwara dapat membaca tulisan dimata datar tersebut? atau memang dia sudah menguasai bahasa isyarat khusus milik Akashi Tetsuya? — karena jujur, Amane bahkan tak bisa melihat satupun perubahan ekspreksi disana

_Mungkin dia harus berhati-hati sekarang. Siapa tahu Ogiwara bisa membaca gelagatnya yang mulai terpesona oleh pemuda tersebut…_

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju rumah kaca dilantai teratas menara Rakuzan, sebuah tempat yang hanya bisa diakses oleh para _Fallen Angel_ dan _The Devil's rose_ serta sahabat mereka, seperti Ogiwara dan juga gadis bersurai sakura yang sangat cantik.

.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya Amane enggan untuk ikut bersama Ogiwara menuju tempat itu hanya untuk makan. bukan karena tempat itu jelek atau apa. justru sangat indah dan mempesona dengan segala jenis bunga yang selalu tampak mekar disegala musim dan begitu harum, juga sebuah air mancur ditengah-tengah ruangan, tampak melingkar sempurna dengan patung Dewi menuang air dari sebuah guci ditengah-tengah, maupun meja kaca dan bangku taman berwarna putih bergaya klasik yang tak jauh dari air mancur tersebut, bukan sama sekali. melainkan orang-orangnya yang benar-benar tak bisa disejajarkan dengan gadis dari kelas regular dan bukan apa-apa seperti dirinya

Jika kalian sudah tahu seberapa luar biasanya para _Fallen Angel_ yang merupakan anak-anak dari kelas VIP, maka kalian juga harus mengenal _The Devil's rose_, empat orang dari kelas VVIP, yang bukan hanya sangat kaya tapi juga berbakat dan diyakini akan menjadi orang yang berkuasa di jepang

_Yah, The Devil's rose_. — cicit Amane dalam hati.

Dia mengingat mengenai pemuda bersurai Amethyst, dan pecinta cemilan yang juga merupakan sahabat masa kecil dari Himuro Tatsuya, dia adalah Murasakibara Atsushi. pemuda tampan dan super tinggi di Rakuzan. Jika dia berjongkok dan kita melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, katanya kau akan terpedaya dalam warna ungu yang misterius tersebut. tidak banyak hal yang diketahui Amane mengenai pemuda tersebut, kecuali pemuda itu memiliki kecintaan yang begitu compleks kepada cemilan. juga pemuda tersebut sangat pandai didua bidang, Fisika dan basket. Berbeda dengan para 'Fallen Angel' yang seperti dilebeli julukan, mereka tidak memiliki nama kedua seperti

Selain itu juga ada Aomine Daiki yang merupakan kekasih dari Kise Ryouta. Pemuda berkulit tan dan juga termasuk jajaran cowok terseksi se-Rakuzan. sama dengan Murasakibara dan mungkin semua _Devil's_, tidak banyak hal yang bisa diketahui mengenai sang _navy_ tersebut kecuali dia memiliki potensi besar dalam segala bidang atletik. dari renang, lari, basket dan juga tembak jitu.

Kembali Amane mengingat sosok lain bersurai jade, orang yang selalu diusik Takao Kazunari dan kebal terhadap pesona pemuda tersebut. namanya Midorima Shintarou, selain pemuda tersebut tampan, dia juga jenius selain itu dia juga anak pemilik Rumah Sakit terbesar dan termewah dengan fasilitas medis dan non medis terlengkap sejepang!, dan juga diyakini merupakan ahli waris paling gemilang sepanjang sejarah. sayang dibalik semua kesempurnaannya tersebut dia memiliki kepercayaan berlebihan terhadap horoskop perbintangan _Oha-Asa_ dan selalu membawa benda-benda aneh yang disebut _lucky item_. tapi meski begitu pemuda tersebut memiliki prinsip berusaha dan berjuang melampaui kemampuan diri sendiri, walaupun Tuhan yang menentukan akhirnya — prinsip hidup yang sangat bagus

Lalu pemuda terakhir, dia adalah Akashi Seijuurou. yah, dia memiliki hubungan dengan Akashi Tetsuya, mereka kakak-adik tiri yang tidak tampak akur walaupun tidak seperti tikus dan kucing juga... — pemuda tersebut sangat tampan dan sangat jenius, dia bahkan melebihi Midorima Shintarou. Jika ditanya kekurangannya mungkin saat ini hanya tingginya. tapi mengingat mereka masih dimasa pertumbuhan, hal itu akan tertutupi tidak lama lagi. Yah, dia adalah Pangeran Sekolah, mungkin bisa disebut Raja. Lebih tepatnya dia disebut '**Sang Emperor**'. Yah daripada disebut nama kedua mungkin 'Emperor' sendiri seperti gelarnya di Rakuzan ini. Amane sendiri tidak mengerti sebenarnya dia masuk kesekolah seperti apa sih?!..

* * *

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga telah sampai. Ogiwara membuka pintu kaca tersebut dan berteriak dengan lantang hingga suaranya memenuhi rumah kaca

"Yo, kami datang!"

"Ogiwaracchi, tak usah teriak-teriak ssu!" sahut seseorang dari arah jam satu yang tidak bisa dilihat karena tertutup oleh tanaman-tanaman dan juga jarak

"maaf. maaf" jawab Ogiwara kembali dengan nada yang normal

Kini Amane bisa melihat sebuah meja dan bangku taman yang cukup besar dan memanjang yang diisi oleh orang-orang dengan surai berbeda-beda yang tampak sibuk berbicara, bermesraan, bersuap-suapan, dan makan didepan sana

Kise tampak sedang bersenderan dengan manja sambil menggengam tangan pemuda tan disampingnya dengan mesra sebelum matanya teralih melihat ketiga sosok yang mulai tertangkap dengan jelas olehnya

Dia langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan tanpa sadar langsung mendorong jatuh Aomine yang langsung mengaduh tapi digubrisnya. lebih memilih menatap dingin ketiga orang yang baru masuk tersebut

Tingkah Kise yang seperti itu menarik perhatian Takao dan juga Himuro membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan dan ikut menatap objek dari arah tatap Kise

Himuro sukses menjatuhkan sumpit yang dia gunakan untuk menyuapi Murasakibara keatas rumput. dan Takao kehilangan minat untuk merebut kacamata Midorima dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menggebrak meja tiba-tiba. membuat semua disitu hampir terkena serangan jantung kecuali Seijuurou dan Tetsuya yang masih stoic

"errrr, kenapa kalian bertiga bereaksi seperti itu?" tanya Ogiwara lalu mulai menengok kekanan dan kirinya mencari sesuatu walaupun yang dia lihat hanya Amane dikanannya dan Tetsuya dikirinya "apa kalian tiba-tiba memiliki kemampuan indigo dan melihat hantu disekitar kami sekarang…" tambah Ogiwara karena tak juga menerima reaksi dari ketiga temannya

Aomine, Midorima, Atsushi, Momoi dan juga Seijuurou ikut mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah ketiga pemuda cantik tersebut

"apa ada yang salah?" tanya sosok yang tadinya hanya merupakan satu-satunya perempuan disitu. Momoi Satsuki

"tidak ada Momoi-san" jawab Tetsuya yang mewakili ketiga temannya yang kini menatapnya sambil memutar mata mereka. dan Takao membuat pola lingkaran dengan jari telunjuk tepat disamping kepalanya seolah berkata _'yang salah otakmu'_ kearah Tetsuya

Tetsuya menatap datar ketiga temannya, tapi sorot dikedua mata itu entah kenapa jadi lebih dingin dan bibir yang memang jarang berkata-kata dan tak pernah menyunggingkan senyum itu membentuk garis lurus dengan rahang yang tekatup rapat. Amane bisa merasakan suhu turun drastis beberapa celcius dalam sekejap. Amane rasa dia harus meng-cek kembali genre fict ini, dia yakin ini bukan seri Fantasi maupun Spiritual dan mereka masih manusia tanpa kekuatan

Kise menghembuskan nafasnya dan memalingkan muka dari Tetsuya sambil memainkan jari-jarinya, terlihat seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi dan merajuk

Himuro menyibak poninya tampak gugup sebelum berusaha mengembalikan ekspreksi netralnya dan mengambil sumpit baru untuk melanjutkan kegiatan menyuapi '_bayi'_ besarnya

Takao sendiri menggelembungkan pipinya dengan imut, dan memalingkan muka. kembali duduk dengan tenang dibangkunya lebih memilih menyuapi makanan kemulutnya dengan kasar dan mengeluarkan suara decakan hingga ditegur oleh Midorima karena kesal

Ogiwara tampak menggaruk kepalanya bingung, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu. bahkan mungkin bukan hanya dia saja yang bingung. tampak para Devil's-pun tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi juga Momoi

Tetsuya duduk lalu disusul Amane dan ditutupi oleh Ogiwara. Amane tampak gelisah dibangkunya, hawa canggung tampak menggantung diudara ditambah kejadian beberapa menit lalu

Tetsuya mengambil kotak bekal yang telah disiapkan oleh Himuro dan mencari sumpit, tapi tampaknya sumpit tersebut telah diambil sang pemilik sendiri, menggantikan sumpitnya yang tadi jatuh

Melihat sebuah sumpit kayu yang tampak tidak dipake sang pemilik — Murasakibara. Tetsuya mengambilnya tanpa meminta izin dan mulai memakan, makanannya.

Tak sampai beberapa menit keheningan yang canggung mulai kembali normal — sebenarnya nyaris.

Karena Takao yang biasanya akan mengusili Midorima hingga jam istirahat berakhir kini lebih menekuni makanannya, yang disuapi satu-satu kini dengan perlahan. suatu keanehan sebenarnya dimata semua orang disitu yang mengetahui kebiasaan pemuda bersurai raven tersebut. bahkan membuat Midorima memeriksa peringkat keberuntungan zodiaknya hari ini beberapa kali karena begitu takjubnya dan nyaris _OOC_ untuk menciumi _lucky item_nya dengan bahagia

Lalu keadaan yang mulai tak canggung itu memiliki keanehan lainnya. Kise, uke milik Aomine tersebut tumben-tumbennya tidak bermanja-manjaan ria. dia tampak sibuk memperhatikan Tetsuya yang makan. dan memperhatikan bibir pemuda baby blue itu yang akan terbuka jika makanan yang dikunyahnya sudah ditelan sambil memicingkan matanya. walau tidak menimbulkan rasa risih kepada sang baby blue, justru mungkin kini Aomine yang terbakar cemburu karena kekasihnya sibuk memperhatikan bibir _orang lain_ dengan serius

"hn, tertarik dengan bibir Tetsu, Ryouta?" tanya Aomine dengan nada sarkatis

"suh, jangan ganggu aku. Aku sedang serius ssu" kata Kise tak mempedulikan nada sarkatis sang kekasih "aku sedang berusaha membaca pikiran Tetsuyacchi ssu" tambahnya

"hn… dengan memperhatikan bibirnya?" timpal Aomine kesal

"huh, Aominecchi bilang saja cemburu ssu!. Aku kan sedang berusaha menangkap gumaman Tetsuyacchi jika dia melakukannya"

"dia bukan kau, anak ayam…" kata Aomine gemas sambil mencubit kedua pipi Ryouta "Dia tak suka bergumam. Dia terlalu pendiam dan datar untuk menunjukan emosinya. Tak seperti kau yang cengeng dan cempreng.."

"huh, Aominecchi tega ssu! Menjelek-jelekan pacar sendiri…" Kise menggelembungkan pipinya karena sebal dan merajuk

Dengan lembut Aomine mengelus pipi Ryouta sebelum mengecup bibir itu sekilas. membuat Ogiwara ber-ieuh dibangkunya

"please, kalian berdua bisa mengkontaminasi mata kouhai kita disini" Ogiwara menunjuk Amane yang merona melihat adegan **live yaoi** didepannya

Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup, sedangkan Kise melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada

"jika tak suka dan tak mau lihat tutup saja matanya ssu!"

"ah, tak apa Ogiwara senpai" ucap Amane yang kini matanya tampak bling-bling "aku hanya menyayangkan tak sempat memfoto adegan tadi saja"

Dan jawaban dari Amane sukses membuat Ogiwara dan yang lain ber-_sweatdrop_ ditempat, kecuali Momoi yang merasa mendapati sekutu seperjuangan. Oh, apakah aku tak bilang kalo dia adalah ketua AoKi FC di Rakuzan? — dasar Fujoshi!

Tak lama dari pembicaraan itu, tampak Ogiwara-lah yang kini menunjukan perhatian kepada Amane. mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih dimata yang lain

Tetsuya tampak mencengkram sumpitnya dengan kuat, membuat Kise dan Takao menatap khawatir — kapan pengendalian sang baby blue ini akan lepas dan menunjukan emosi yang diyakini nyaris tak ada oleh semua orang, kecuali untuk Kise, Himuro dan Takao yang mengenal sang baby blue dengan baik

Suara 'krek' terdengar nyaring sebelum disusul pekikan kesakitan dari Amane yang tak sengaja tertusuk oleh ujung lancip dari patahan sumpit yang dipegang Tetsuya dilengannya yang mulai mengalirkan darah. yang untungnya tak banyak karena tak menusuk cukup dalam

"Amane!" Ogiwara tampak terkejut, berbanding terbalik dengan sang baby blue yang tetap datar

Belum sempat Ogiwara melakukan tindakan apapun, lengan Amane sudah ditarik dan luka-nya di lap dengan saputangan oleh Seijuurou membuat gadis tersebut merona. siapa yang tidak, jika jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Pangeran sekolah!

Seijuurou meminta obat merah dan juga perban yang selalu dibawa Midorima kemanapun sebelum membalut luka tersebut. setelah melakukan itu dia menatap sang baby blue

"minta maaflah" ujar Seijuurou kepada Tetsuya

"aku tidak sengaja Seijuurou-san" jawab Tetsuya dengan menunduk. enggan untuk menatap kedua manic crimson tersebut

"minta maaflah walau kau tak sengaja sekalipun,Tetsuya" ujar Seijuurou kembali

Sekilas manic aquamarine itu menatap Seijuurou sebelum kembali menghindar sambil menggerak-gerakan kepalanya dengan gelisah mencari pengalih perhatian dari tatapan pemuda tesebut. Tetsuya tampak mulai meremas-remas tangannya gelisah. dimata Amane, Tetsuya kini seperti anak yang tersesat, berbeda dengan image yang beberapa waktu lalu digambarkannya. membuat gadis bersurai peach itu merasa bersalah membuat pemuda tersebut kini berada disituasi yang begitu dipojokan, padahal Amane yakin Tetsuya tidaklah sengaja

"Ah, Akashi senpai. tidak apa. Akashi un.. senpai juga tidak sengaja" ujar Amane sedikit bingung untuk memberi panggilan kepada keduanya

"yah, setidaknya dia harus meminta maaf bagaimanapun kau terluka karena dia, sengaja maupun tidak" ucap Seijuurou "dan, kau bisa memanggilku Seijuurou saja"

"ah, baiklah" gumam Amane dengan wajah merona malu. Aduh, siapa dia sampai bisa dan berani memanggil Akashi Seijuurou dengan namanya langsung!

"ehem!" Ogiwara berdehem kencang. Tampak cemburu dan hey, dia bahkan butuh usaha yang cukup agar membuat Amane tersipu seperti itu sedangkan Seijuurou hanya dengan sebuah ucapan — betapa adilnya!

Tetsuya tampak berdiri dari bangkunya, berniat untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, tapi lengannya langsung dipegang oleh Seijuurou yang langsung membuatnya membeku ditempat

"minta maaflah!" nada '**perintah**' kini terselip dari suara tersebut, dan Seijuurou melepaskan tangannya

Tetsuya menatap Amane tepat dimaniknya. sekali lagi entah bagaimana gadis tersebut bisa merasakan suhu ruangan menurun drastis, dan mata itu kini berkilat dengan ketidak-sukaan yang sangat jelas dan pekat — oh, tidak! Dia tidak ingin menjadi musuh seluruh _Fallen Angel_ hanya karena dia tampak '_dibela_' oleh Akashi Seijuurou!

Tetsuya tampak memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menghembuskan nafasnya, kini ekspresi datar dan pandangan tanpa emosi kembali secara sempurna diwajah berparas indah tersebut

Tetsuya mengambil sumpit yang tadi melukai Amane. Menatap tepat dimanic gadis tersebut dan dengan gerakan cepat dan tangkas menggoreskan ujung sumpit yang tajam kelengannya sendiri dan menimbulkan luka gores memanjang disana yang langsung mengeluarkan cairan merah

Semua yang disana terpekik kaget dengan aksi sang baby blue. Himuro, Kise dan Takao langsung menghampiri Tetsuya dan mengelilinginya dengan khawatir. Apalagi sang baby blue tidak meringis kesakitan sama sekali dan tetap berwajah datar. pemuda tersebut benar-benar tampak tak bisa lagi merasakan rasa sakit, dan hal itu menimbulkan kepiluan lain dihati mereka bertiga

Seijuurou sendiri membuat ekspresi keras diwajahnya dan matanya memancarkan emosi yang tidak bisa dibaca. walau kedua tangannya dikepalkan dengan erat tampak menahan sesuatu

"kini kita impas. Aku tak perlu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut" ucap Tetsuya dengan nada dingin, lalu berbalik pergi diikuti oleh Himuro, Takao dan Kise yang memasang wajah yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh para The Devil's rose sama sekali

Sedangkan Ogiwara benar-benar tidak tahu kini harus berada dimana. disamping Amane yang masih shock atau mengejar keempat sahabatnya? Jadi dia juga tetap terdiam ditempat. mencerna situasi… yang bahkan tidak dimengertinya sama sekali!

.

.

.

_Look at me_

_You may think you see who I really am?_

_But you'll never know me…_

_Every day, it's as if I play a part_

_Now I see…_

_If I wear a mask_

_I can fool the world, but I can't fool my heart_

_(Reflection — Christina Aguilera)_

.

.

.

**To be continued…**

.

.

**Hello Sagi balik lagi ^^,,**

**Err… salah update ya? I know… I know… mustinya aku update BGL tapi! Hweh,, Sagi mau nangis nih T^T pengetikan BGL gak maju – maju. masih diam ditempat, ntar nulis sebentar hapus -.-. ini parah banget! Lalu Sagi mungkin, mungkin yaaa… bakal hiatusin BGL sementara waktu deh /dilempar/**

**Kenapa? Selain Sagi bner-bner gak ada ide, trus lagi KKP sekarang ini, jadi begitulah *peace***

**Trus knapa masih bisa nulis Vanilla D? yah,, ide Sagi untuk chapter ini gak tahu lancar banget! Mungkin karena Sagi suka kali ya bikin karakter seperti ini saat ini, apalagi Dark Tetsuya :***

**Jadi udah dapet gambaran gimana sifat Tetsuya disini? Udah ada yang bisa nebak pairingnya? Terus pendapat reders semua tentang Tetsuya gimana? Terus ini mending bener-bener naik ratingnya atau di T aja? **

**Sebenarnya sih kata Sagi naik gak naik pasti yang dibawah 18tahun ada juga yang baca,, oke deh Sagi gak mau sok-sok'an. lagipula Sagi udah baca Soft lemon dari kelas 3SMP, Novel harlequin tapi itu straight ya. Lagipula kalo di transletin Gramedia bahasanya soft banget sampe gak 'ngeh' *plak* , kalo Sagi-kan chapter kemarin blak-blakan…**

**Trus Sagi juga ternyata baru 'ngeh' harusnya udah jadi Fujo sejak 2SMA. Wkakakakak… tapi untuk seri bacaan ya. Kalo Sagi bener-bener dukung para 'Gay' disna nanti nikah sama siapa coba?**

**Iya, Sagi baru sadar pernah baca Novel kisah nyata percintaan sepasang Gay Indonesia dan sampai nangis! Hehehehehe…. Yah, Sagi sih gak jijik baca'a dan juga adegan ranjangnya juga. Karena dari dulu Sagi ini selalu menganggap selama cerita novelnya bagus baik penyampaian dan gaya bahasanya juga menambah pengetahuan (itu pengetahuankan?) sah aja toh! Kan Novel sama dunia nyata sama sekaligus beda dengan dunia serta hidup yang kita jalani**

**Ah, novel Putri, Ksatria, dan bintang jatuh karya Dee. Juga ada sedikit tapi diterima cukup baik kok sama masyarakat Indonesia *beda oy!***

**Oke…. Sampai ketemu chapter berikutnya**

_p.s:: ada yang udah denger cd drama yaoi buatan Daisuke Ono(Seiyuu midorima) dan Tatsuhisa Suzuki (Seiyuu Takao). Itu bikin Sagi KYAAAA! — Suara Takao… suara Takao…. /. Itu masih kurang harusnya dibikin doujin juga sekalian yang sesuai sama efek suara itu *nak kendalikan dirimu!_

_Pokoknya sejak cd drama itu rilis dan Sagi denger, pairing MidoTaka gak boleh diganggu gugat! *siapa kamu?!*_

_p.s.s:: kenapa Hiroshi Kamiya (seiyuu Akashi) dan Ono Kensho (Seiyuu Kuroko), gak bikin cd drama kaya gitu juga sih -.- /ditendang/. Kalo ada pasti udah Sagi download trus berfangirlingan lebih heboh dari MidoTaka… mungkin sampe marathon di Senayan? Atau berenang dari ancol sampai pulau seribu? *kamu pikir kamu siapa? Empat cowok ganteng(dua pasangan seme-uke?) dari Free?!*_


	5. Chapter 5 :: Vanilla 4

Himuro membalut luka sang pemuda baby blue dihadapannya. ekspresi cemas dan juga sedih terlihat dari pancaran wajahnya. bukan hanya dia, Kise dan Takao-pun juga. mereka berdua kini memeluk Tetsuya dengan gaya yang protective seakan akan ada suatu benda yang menghantam dan melukai sang baby blue

"jangan berbuat seperti itu lagi, Tetsuya!" tegur Himuro sambil merapihkan perlengkapan P3K, dan menaruhnya kembali kedalam lemari

"iya ssu, kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung!" ucap Kise yang mengelus pemuda yang sudah dianggap adiknya tersebut

"aku tahu kau enggan meminta maaf, tapi bukan seeksrim itu Tetsu-kun" ucap Takao

"sakit..." gumam Tetsuya pelan

"tentu saja sakit!" kata Takao sambil mendengus

"sakit" kembali Tetsuya mengulang kalimatnya

"iya, tapi udah dibalut sama Himurocchi pasti akan segera sembuh ssu" jawab Kise sambil mengelus sang baby blue

"sakit…" ucap Tetsuya sekali lagi diikuti dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya satu persatu. Tangan kanannya tampak meremas baju tepat didepan jantung

Himuro, Takao dan Kise langsung terdiam, menatap wajah sang baby blue yang basah oleh air mata

Tangan kiri Tetsuya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipinya dan merasakan basah disana. menatap jarinya yang kini terlihat lembab "a-air…"

"_Blacky, awas!"_

"_kau itu anak yang tak diinginkan…"_

"_Tetsuya, gomen…"_

"_bagaiman rasanya menjadi anjing betina…"_

"_matilah… matilah… matilah…"_

"_perkenalkan dia adalah pacarku…"_

"tidak. tidak. tidak. tidak" gumam Tetsuya berulang-ulang semakin lama semakin cepat dan mulai berteriak pilu "TIDAK! HWAH!. sakit, hentikan, seseorang…"

tidak lama sang baby blue jatuh dan kehilangan kesadarnnya

"Tetsuya!/Tetsuyacchi!/Tetsu-kun!"

.

.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER©**

**TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**STORY BY√ SAGITARIUS RED**

**Genre:: BL, Sho-ai, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Character:: Kuroko. T, Akashi. S, Ogiwara. S, Amane Shiori (OC)**

**Pairing: AkaKuro, AkaAma(OC), OgiKuro, dan OgiAma(OC)**

**WARNING::**

**Cerita ini mengandung shonen ai, penulisan yang kurang rapih, alur yang mungkin kecepatan atau kelambatan? Para chara yang mungkin akan OOC, dan banyak kekurangan yang harap dimaklum – dan jika anda bukan Fujo ataupun Fudan saya harap tidak membaca cerita ini, karena saya tidak menerima Flame . terimakasih ^^**

* * *

.

.

.

Vanilla 4 (Luka)

.

.

.

Takao berlari sepanjang lorong, tidak peduli dengan keadaaan yang hening karena dibalik dinding-dinding para siswa-siswi sedang belajar. yang terpikirkannya saat ini hanya orang itu yang bisa membantunya sekarang

Dia panik, dia takut, pikirannya blank saat melihat sahabatnya berteriak pilu lalu pingsan. dia kini hanya mengendalikan insting, tak mempedulikan seruan OB maupun guru yang dilewatinya

Tanpa menghentikan larinya dia mendorong kasar pintu dua pintu berwarna putih dan berukiran rumit didepannya. membuat semua kepala yang berada diruangan tersebut menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatapnya

"Takao- san, kurasa kau salah kelas…" ucap Guru didepannya dengan galak

Menghiraukan Guru tersebut, dengan langkah besar dan cepat dia menuju kemeja seorang pemuda bersurai jade yang kini membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan menatapnya dingin. sedang surai scarlet disamping pemuda tersebut hanya bergenyit atas aksi sang raven

"Shin-chan.." kata Takao masih dengan nafas yang ter-engah. Midorima hanya menatap Takao datar, — sebenarnya pemuda usil itu ingin melakukan apalagi sampai menerobos masuk ke kelasnya?

"tolong…" ucapan selanjutnya dari Takao membuat Midorima menatap lekat-lekat sang raven. Wajah itu tampak panik, kacau dan sedih. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"tetsu-kun, hiks. Tetsu.. hiks. tolong…" sebuah sesegukan lolos dari suara Takao. Tanpa butuh penjelasan, keempat surai berbeda yang duduk dibarisan yang sama langsung berdiri dari bangkunya

Jika Takao, pemuda paling usil dan jahil sampai seperti ini pasti sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi pada sang baby blue

Yah, walaupun sang jade tidak menyukai pemuda tersebut, karena suka menjadi sasaran kejahilan pemuda itu, tapi ada rasa tak nyaman melihat sang raven menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu. seperti sesuatu yang membuatnya ter-enyuh dan ingin memeluknya — digelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis pemikiran yang tak masuk akal tersebut

Sedangkan Aomine sendiri, selain memang khawatir dengan sang baby blue, dia lebih khawatir kepada kekasihnya. bagaimanapun Tetsuya sudah seperti saudara yang sangat berarti bagi sipirang. dan hal itu juga yang suka membuat sang navy cemburu pada si baby blue. walau begitu, jika sampai hal buruk terjadi pada Tetsuya tak pelak hal itu juga mempengaruhi sang pirang, dan Aomine ingin berada disisi sang kekasih untuk menguatkan

Lalu Murasakibara sendiri, walaupun cukup cuek untuk menjadi mahluk sosial dia masih memiliki kepedulian yang besar untuk Himuro. yah, bagaimanapun Murasakibara cukup peka untuk tahu jika sang baby blue merupakan adik yang berharga bagi sang rambut indigo. dan mungkin untuk membalas kebaikan Himuro selama ini dia akan berbagi sedikit cemilan kepada Himuro

Seijuurou sendiri selama Tetsuya berada dinaungan atap yang sama dengannya maka pemuda tersebut merupakan tanggung jawabnya. Bagaimanapun semua orang juga tahu jika mereka kakak-adik. akan aneh jika dia tak melihat keadaan sang baby blue. Bisa-bisa rumor akan mulai beterbangan dan tak terkendali.

Dan seperti yang semua orang tahu, para Fallen Angel sangat menyayangi Tetsuya dan menganggapnya seperti seorang adik yang berharga. jadi jika ada orang yang berkata maupun berbuat hal buruk kepada sang baby blue maka mereka akan turun dari surga dan mengajarkanmu apa itu neraka. dan itu bukan rumor

Jadi jangan heran jika reaksi mereka berlebihan saat Tetsuya 'hanya' pingsan.

Midorima hampir membanting kacamatanya karena melihat Tetsuya tanpa cacat sedikipun kecuali lengannya yang diperban. terpejam dengan tenang dipangkuan Himuro yang sedang mengelus surainya dengan lembut

sedangkan Kise sedang mencolek-colek pipi chubby sang baby blue dengan jari telunjuknya dan tampak gemas sendiri dengan ulahnya. oke batal sudah niat baik Aomine, dia rasa Kise paling tahu bagaimana cara menguji kesabarannya. dia rasa sipirang butuh pelajaran disiplin nanti malam!

Murasakibara bergenyit ditempatnya, dia rasa Himuro tidak akan tertarik dengan cemilannya karena dipangkuannya ada benda manis yang lebih menarik, dan rasa tak senang hinggap pada diri sang amethyst. mengetahui Himuro lebih senang pada kepala biru dipangkuannya daripada cemilannya

Lalu Seijuurou, yah… dia itu mirip dengan adik tirinya sih. ekspresi minim dan tak bisa dibaca jalan pikirannya.

Midorima sudah selesai memeriksa sang baby blue, ketujuh kepala tepat menatapnya menunggu kalimat dari bibirnya

"well, Akashi-san baik-baik saja" ucap Midorima membuat para Angel menghela nafas lega "kecuali, dia sedang berada dalam keadaaan tertekan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sebelum dia pingsan"

Ucapan dari Midorima membuat para Angel bungkam, dan kembali topeng yang tidak dikenal para Devil's terpasang disana

Siapapun mereka bagi para Angel, selalu ada dinding tak kasat mata diantara mereka.

ini cukup aneh buat Murasakibara yang merupakan sahabat sejak kecil Himuro, jauh lebih lama mengenal pemuda tersebut daripada para Angel.

Bagi Aomine sendiri, dinding yang dibuat Kise adalah jarak yang tak bisa dijangkaunya walau pun mereka sepasang kekasih sekalipun. dan apapun hal itu selama Kise tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya, maka masih ada lubang yang besar dalam hubungan mereka. dan itu melukai Aomine secara tidak sadar dengan amat buruk

Midorima, dia tidak terlalu peduli sebenarnya. dia tidak memiliki landasan hubungan teman ataupun kekasih dengan Takao, dia hanya orang yang paling suka dijahili pemuda tersebut. tapi bagi Midorima untuk ukuran pemuda yang terbuka dan iseng seperti dirinya, Takao Kazunari terlalu misterius dan gelap bukan hanya pemuda tersebut sebenarnya tapi semua _Fallen Angel_

Seijuurou sudah terlalu sering menangkap ekspresi itu dari ketiga Angel, walau begitu dia masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang ditangkapnya dari ekspresi tiga pemuda tersebut. mereka memakai topeng, tapi ada sedikit celah karena emosi mereka. tapi sang baby blue, bahkan topeng yang dipakainya tak ada cacat sama sekali dan Seijuurou ingin sekali menghancurkan topeng itu bagaimanapun caranya, untuk melihat wajah seseungguhnya sang langit. Hitamkah? Atau biru?

* * *

.

.

.

.

"reaksi mereka aneh nanodayo!" ucap Midorima sesampainya mereka berempat dikelas

"aku tahu" jawab Aomine kalem. Wajahnya memasang ekspresi keras.

"aku tidak suka Muro-chin yang memasang wajah seperti itu" ucap Murasakibara yang menopangkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya

"huh, untuk ukuran orang yang selalu menyembunyikan emosinya, Akashi-san terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu hingga tertekan nanodayo" Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya dengan gaya tidak peduli

"ku kira kau salah Shintarou. Menurutku sendiri, Tetsuya adalah orang yang tidak menyembunyikan emosi melainkan membunuhnya. Dan seperti ledakan big-bang penyebab pingsannya adalah pemicunya. Menarik bukan" ucap Seijuurou sambil menyunggingkan smirk-nya hingga membuat ketiga temannya merinding ditempat

"a-apa maksudmu Akashi-kun?" tanya Midorima ragu-ragu, dia masih mendadak seperti merasakan hawa saat memasuki kastil mahluk penghisap darah

"maksudku Shintarou…" Seijuurou mengelus bibir bawahnya dengan telunjuk "Tetsuya membunuh semua emosi yang tidak diinginkannya hingga saat dia sadar masih memiliki emosi tersebut, tubuh dan pikirannya bahkan jiwanya mengalami penolakan dari reaksi tersebut"

"yang menjadi pertanyaan dan keingintahuanku saat ini adalah, emosi apa yang begitu ingin dibuang oleh adik-ku itu"

Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara hanya bisa menelan ludah mereka dan terdiam dalam keheningan. mereka tahu saat seorang Akashi memiliki rasa penasaran mereka akan melakukan 'apapun' untuk memenuhi rasa penasaran mereka. dan kini ketiga pemuda itu hanya bisa berdoa untuk sang baby blue dari rasa penasaran sang scarlet

.

.

.

* * *

Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya dengan gaya innocent saat terbangun, dihadapannya telah berdiri tiga surai warna-warni. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Ah, Tetsuya mengingat kalo dia kehilangan kesadaran saat melihat sebuah cairan bening yang keluar dari selaput matanya mengalir turun kepipinya. Hn, kapan terakhir dia mengeluarkan cairan bening yang disebut air mata tersebut? huh, mengingatnya saja dia tidak ingin.

Semua emosi yang telah dia buang dan hancurkan tak boleh kembali dan menjadi belati yang membunuh dirinya pelan-pelan. Emosi tersebut adalah hal yang terakhir dia inginkan — cinta

Banyak jenis cinta yang Tetsuya tahu, dia bukan manusia tak punya hati yang kebanyakan orang anggap dan lihat, dia hanya membunuh beberapa jenis cinta dalam dirinya. tapi tak pernah dia duga jenis cinta yang sudah dia yakini dibuang dan ditenggelamkan muncul kembali ke permukaan.

Perasaan yang membawa belati-belati tajam bersamanya, perasaan yang bisa membuatnya merasakan sesak nafas hingga saat menghirup udara-pun terasa sedang memasukan silet-silet tajam ke paru-parunya. menyesakkan hingga dia menumpahkan air matanya, merobeknya dari dalam hingga membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. rasa sakit yang lebih menyakitkan dari rasa sakit yang dia kenal…

"Tetsu-kun… Tetsu-kun…" panggil Takao didepan wajah sang baby blue. Kembali Tetsuya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya

Tanpa peduli kepada Takao yang berdiri didepannya, Tetsuya melalui pemuda tersebut berjalan menuju ke kelasnya

Sesampainya dikelas yang sepi karena jam segini kelasnya ada jam olahraga dilapangan indoor. Tetsuya mengambil cutter dari dalam tempat pensilnya dan menggoreskan mata pisau benda tersebut ke lengannya yang perbannya telah dia buka membubuhkan garis-garis horizontal pada tangannya membuat hiasan baru pada luka yang belum lama dibuatnya juga

"TETSUYACCHI!/ TETSUYA!/TETSU-KUN!"

Teriak ketiga Angel dari arah pintu saat melihat sekali lagi adegan mengerikan yang sama di lokasi yang berbeda dalam silih waktu beberapa jam.

Himuro dengan kasar menarik cutter yang dipegang oleh Tetsuya dan melihat sudah tercipta empat garis luka yang mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak ditangan sang baby blue

Menggeram marah, Himuro mengguncang pundak Tetsuya "sebenarnya kau kenapa Tetsuya?!"

Membuang mukanya, Tetsuya enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Himuro

"Cinta" celetuk Takao, membuat Tetsuya mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda raven itu langsung "ternyata benar ya"

"tsuya…" lirih Himuro, lalu mengelus surai sang baby blue "kau takut?"

"tidak. aku sakit" ucap Tetsuya tak kalah lirihnya dengan Himuro

"kau takut…"

"aku sakit…"

"kau takut Tetsuya. takut untuk memiliki perasaan itu, kau – aku – kita selalu berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari hal tersebut bukan"

"aku hanya tidak ingin merasakan sakit…" Tetsuya meremas bajunya tepat didada, darah dari tangannya kini menodai seragam putih tersebut

"tidak ada yang akan menyakiti mu" ucap Himuro lembut

"tidak secara langsung" ucap sang baby blue dingin

"hah," Himuro menghela frustasi. Dia bukan tak mengenal Tetsuya, tapi pemuda bersurai indigo tersebut tak terlalu mengerti kenapa Tetsuya begitu sulit untuk menerima jika dia memiliki perasaan suka kepada seseorang?. Tetsuya memang senasib dengan mereka tapi pemuda tersebut masih lebih kelam dan misterius hingga memiliki masa lalu yang tak berani siapapun usik

Himuro yang memiliki keluarga yang broken home, hingga kedua orang tuanya bercerai. serta sering menjadi korban pelecehan karena memiliki wajah yang begitu cantik memang cukup menderita dimasa kecil tapi hal itu ditutupi dengan kehadiran Murasakibara yang selalu menolong tanpa sengaja diwaktu yang tepat, dan menjadi sandaran dirinya diwaktu yang tak terduga.

Mungkin dirinya yang memiliki kehadiran seseorang sebagai cahaya dihari-hari gelapnya tak akan bisa mengerti kegelapan yang dimiliki Tetsuya didalam dirinya — dan itu cukup menyesakkan mengetahui mahluk yang begitu indah dan rapuh mengalami luka yang lebih pekat dan hitam dari semua langit-langit malam

Yang bisa dilakukan Himuro sekarang hanya memeluk sang baby blue dan mengobati luka ditangannya sekali lagi

"Himurocchi, bajunya jadi kena noda darah juga ssu" tegur Kise saat Himuro memeluk sang baby blue

"hah, aku akan mencari baju yang bisa dipinjamkan untuk kalian berdua ssu" ucap Kise sebelum berlalu keluar dari kelas tersebut

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mungkin guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas VVIP tingkat 2 tersebut harus mulai berlatih kesabaran karena didetik-detik terakhir sebelum kelasnya berakhir, sekali lagi dia harus terganggu dengan munculnya seseorang yang tak terduga

"Kise-san. Kurasa ini bukan kelasmu"

"memang ssu" ucap Kise polos pada guru tersebut dan dengan santainya melenggang masuk kedalam kelas "aku hanya mau ketemu sama Aominecchi kok"

Mengabaikan sang guru yang kini menahan emosi, Kise dengan santai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Aomine

"Aominecchi~" kata Kise dengan nada menggoda. Tahu kalo sang navy sedang ngambek kepadanya — salahkan sifat usilnya yang suka melihat reaksi cemburu sang seme

"hn" jawab Aomine.

Mengetahui dia tidak diabaikan, Kise lalu berjongkok disamping meja Aomine dan memasang wajah yang sumringah

"aku boleh pinjam baju-mu dan Murasakicchi tidak?" tanya Kise. Dia tahu baik kalo keempat Devil's di dekatnya ini selalu membawa seragam cadangan didalam tasnya

Murasakibara yang merasa namanya disebut langsung menatap sipirang "heh, baju-ku untuk apa Sa-chin?"

"untuk Himuro-chi dan Tetsuya-cchi ssu. baju mereka kotor terkena noda"

"kenapa tak pinjam baju Aka-chin saja. Pasti muat dengan Tetsu-chi" celetuk Murasakibara

Kise menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Yang benar saja meminjam baju untuk dipake Tetsuya kepada Seijuurou! Tentu saja tidak…

"baiklah" ujar Seijuurou lalu mengeluarkan seragamnya dari dalam tas dan menyerahkannya pada Kise. Untuk beberapa detik Kise terdiam sebelum kembali Seijuurou bersuara

"kurasa dengan begitu akan lebih mudah Tetsuya mengembalikan baju tersebut"

Kise hanya bisa mengangguk, dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum keluar dari kelas itu dengan gerakan kaku — Tetsuya pasti tidak senang…

.

.

.

"tidak!" ucap sang baby blue tegas, saat diberitahukan siapa pemilik baju yang harus dipakainya "Himuro-kun, berikan baju Aomine-san padaku, biar aku yang memakai baju itu"

"tapi kau tidak bisa ssu. baju Aominecchi akan amat kebesaran sekali ditubuh mu"

"Aku tak mau, memakai baju milik pria itu. pokoknya!" sungut Tetsuya sambil mendelik tajam pada si pirang yang meminjamkan baju dari mahluk bersuarai scarlet — kakak tirinya

"harus ssu! kau tak mungkin memakai baju itu sampai pulang sekolah tanpa menimbulkan pertanyaan. Perban mu saja sudah bisa menimbulkan rumor yang cukup mengganggu tanpa perlu ditambah efek dramatis dari baju mu"

"baiklah. baiklah" ucap Tetsuya pasrah lalu memakai baju seragam putih yang ternyata masih longgar dan cukup panjang ditubuhnya tersebut, membuatnya sadar jika perbedaan fisik miliknya dan sang scarlet cukup jauh. Tubuhnya yang memang terbilang ramping dan langsing untuk ukuran pria tak bisa disamakan dengan badan kokoh dan tegap serta bahu yang lebar milik sang scarlet — tubuhnya bahkan bisa dibilang sesempurna tubuh kaum hawa

Jam pelajaran selanjutnya telah berbunyi, Tetsuya kembali duduk dibangkunya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik kedua lengannya.

Aroma mint dari parfum yang mungkin sengaja disemprotkan di baju tersebut menyentuh indra penciuman sang baby blue, terbaur dengan aroma lembut vanilla dari lotion dikulitnya. Membuat Tetsuya mengeratkan tangannya dan menenggelamkan wajah semakin dalam diantara lengan-lengannya. Aroma ini entah kenapa walaupun milik Seijuurou, Tetsuya bisa merasakan setitik perasaan yang dirindukannya…

.

.

.

Pemuda scarlet tersebut membuka pintu kamar didepannya, cahaya diruangan tersebut begitu minim hingga menimbulkan efek dramatis pada ruangan tersebut. ditengah-tengah ruangan tampak ranjang berukuran Queen dengan sosok bersurai baby blue yang terlelap dalam kenyamanan mewah. Tampak tenang dan damai

Dengan langkah yang tidak menimbulkan suara, pemuda tersebut melangkah mendekati ranjang dan duduk disamping kiri sisi ranjang. Jari-jari lentiknya menggapai surai-surai lembut yang seindah langit biru jernih

Ditatapnya pemuda yang terbaring dalam lelapnya lekat-lekat. Tidak ditemukannya hari ini pemuda itu dalam keadaan kacau, seperti yang ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu. kecuali tangan kiri pemuda tersebut kini terlilit sebuah perban putih dari bawah siku hingga pergelangan tangan

Jari-jari lentiknya kini berpindah ketempat dimana perban itu melilit. bergerak dari siku hingga pergelangan tangan dengan gerakan lembut nyaris melayang, seolah lengan kurus tersebut begitu rapuh dan akan hancur jika disentuh terlalu kasar

Seijuurou merendahkan kepalanya, membungkuk dan mengarahkan tangan kurus pucat tersebut kewajahnya lalu dengan lembut dikecupnya punggung tangan tersebut. mengirimkan tanda permintaan maaf tanpa kata yang tidak disadari pemuda bersurai baby blue yang tampak larut dalam tidurnya yang damai dan putih

Lalu sebelum disadari oleh sang baby blue, sang scarlet melangkah keluar dari kamar tersebut kembali meninggalkan Tetsuya dalam kesendiriannya

.

.

.

_Tell me, tell me how that works_

_Is there someone inside me?_

_I'm broken, broken in this world_

_You laugh, without seeing a thing_

_As I'm broken, I stop breathing_

_I can't untie, can't untie anymore_

_Even reality freezes_

_Breakable, unbreakable, collapseable, uncollapseable_

_I find you_

_Having stood in a shaken, distorted world_

_I become transparent and unable to be seen_

_Don't look for me_

_Don't look for me_

_Inside a world that someone sketched out_

_I don't want to hurt you_

_Remember me_

_(Unravel [Ost. Tokyo Ghoul] — TK from Ling Tosite Sigure)_

_._

_._

_**To be continued**_

**A/N:: Lagi suka banget sama Tokyo Ghoul, padahal ini Ost. gak terlalu nyambung sama chapter 4 ini -.-" || entah kenapa untuk film Tokyo Ghoul Sagi bisa-bisanya berkhayal kalo Ken itu cocok jadi uke trus Hideyoshi, semenya gara-gara chemistry kisah mereka berdua berpotensi banget *jedugin kepala ketembok* ****—**** jiwa fujo, Sagi terlalu liar tampaknya *tepukmuka***

**Siapa yang sama kaya Sagi pas nonton Tokyo Ghoul? Nonton sambil fangirlingan, gara-gara ngelihat hints yang menjurus, padahal sih kalo kata boyish itu normal aja yang 'gak normal' otaknya Sagi .LoL**

**Oh iya makasih untuk My Siders, juga buat yang review, favorite dan follow ^^**

**See u in next chapt !**


	6. Chapter 6 :: Vanilla 5

_Tangan-tangan kurus itu terus menggapai-gapai mencari cahaya terang diantara kegelapan, pekatnya langit malam tak sebanding dengan hitam yang kini mengelilinginya. .._

_Ingin keluar tapi tak bisa keluar, mati tenggelam padahal masih bernafas. Sakit dan menyesakan yang tak tertahan_

_._

_._

suara barang pecah, teriakan, suara pintu dibanting lalu keheningan panjang….

Tangan-tangan mungil nan kurus dari mahluk mungil bersurai baby blue terulur membuka lemari yang dijadikannya benteng bertahan untuk meredam suara-suara mengerikan setiap waktu yang dia dengar.

Sejak dia bisa menggunakan kakinya untuk berjalan dan tangannya untuk menggapai, lemari adalah rumah teraman yang pernah dia kenal. Potongan kayu yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu adalah _rumah keong_nya untuk berlindung dari _monster _ dan suara-suara mengerikan yang tercipta

Kakinya sudah menapak kelantai dingin yang menusuk kulit, tangannya memegang erat selimut yang dia lilit berantakan ditubuhnya. Kaki-kaki mungilnya melangkah untuk mencari sosok dua wajah yang dia kenal sebagai 'Ibu' jika pria yang dipanggil 'ayah' tak ada

Balita rapuh itu menemukan wanita bersurai sama dengan dirinya di dalam kamarnya, duduk bersimpuh sambil mengeluarkan cairan bening yang juga sering mewarnai harinya

"Kaa-chan…" panggil balita itu dengan suara bergetar

Wanita bersurai baby blue gelombang menadahkan wajahnya menatap sang putra, dengan gerakan kasar dan terburu-buru dihapusnya air mata dari pipinya dan mengulas senyum meneduhkan kepada anaknya

"Tetsuya" panggil wanita tersebut dengan lembut. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai-surai halus sang balita "sudah makan?"

Kepala mungil sang balita bergerak kekiri dan kekanan dengan menggemaskan, sebelum melemparkan tatapan mengiba kepada Ibunya. Wanita itu terkekeh lalu mencubit pipi putih sang anak dengan gemas sebelum menggendongnya menuju ruang makan

"nah kalo begitu bagaimana jika Kaa-san buatkan omelet?"

Mendengar kata omelet, balita bersurai baby blue tersebut tersenyum lebar dan menepuk tangannya dengan ceria. sebuah kecupan kilat dilayangkannya kepada sang bunda

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER©**

**TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**STORY BY:: SAGITARIUS RED**

**Genre:: BL, Sho-ai, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Character:: Kuroko. T, Akashi. S, Ogiwara. S, Amane Shiori (OC)**

**Pairing: AkaKuro, AkaAma(OC), OgiKuro, dan OgiAma(OC)**

**WARNING::**

**Cerita ini mengandung shonen ai, penulisan yang kurang rapih, alur yang mungkin kecepatan atau kelambatan? Para chara yang mungkin akan OOC, dan banyak kekurangan yang harap dimaklum – dan jika anda bukan Fujo ataupun Fudan saya harap tidak membaca cerita ini, karena saya tidak menerima Flame . terimakasih ^^**

* * *

.

.

.

**Vanilla 5 (Pandora sang malaikat kegelapan)**

.

.

.

Mungkin hari sabtu tenang yang didambakan Tetsuya hari ini tidak akan tercapai jika mendengar rengekan dari bibir mungil Seiyuna. melihat jumlah anggota keluarganya lengkap di hari libur ini

Gadis kecil itu merengek manja minta berlibur bersama lengkap dengan ayah-ibu dan kakak-kakaknya saat sarapan dipagi hari. dan kelemahan seluruh anggota keluarga itu adalah sang gadis kecil, pengecualian untuk Tetsuya yang paling tega untuk mengacuhkan balita menggemaskan itu

Suaranya yang terdengar sangat mengganggu ditelinga Tetsuya terus-terus merengek manja, sikapnya yang nyatanya menggemaskan tak dapat terefleksi di mata sang baby blue. Mata itu hanya hampa dalam hati berharap keinginan pergi berjalan-jalan satu keluarga yang diharapkan si kecil tak jadi nyata.

Tapi memang harapan hanyalah harapan. Saat dimana gadis mungil bersurai scarlet dan bermata aquamarine yang sayangnya bersandang sebagai 'adik satu darah' tersebut meminta dengan rengekan dan tatapan puppy eyes jutsu semua keinginannya pasti terkabul selama memungkinkan. seperti saat ini…

Dengan amat terpaksa sebenarnya karena dia jelas kalah suara dan kalah kekuasaan pada keluarga ini. Tetsuya kini bersama pria yang bisa disebut 'ayah tirinya' dan juga orang yang disebut 'ibu' (dulu), dan kedua orang asing yang disebut kakak(tiri) dan adik(sedarah)nya berada dalam limousine untuk pergi berlibur dipantai — oke, mereka tidak naik mobil keluarga. apa yang kalian harapkan? Mereka keluarga Akashi, mereka suka sedikit ekstrim dan berlebihan memang

Selama perjalanan Tetsuya lebih memilih menyumpel telinganya dengan earphone. berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Seijuurou yang duduk disampingnya dan merasa bersyukur saat Seiyuna menyelip ditengah sebagai pembatas — atau tidak…

Gadis mungil itu menarik earphone Tetsuya dan menaruhnya ditelinganya sendiri. wajah manis gadis kecil itu bergernyit hingga menimbulkan garis-garis halus dikeningnya

"Nii-chan, ea-ponenya rusak!" ujar gadis mungil tersebut. mendengar pernyataan gadis mungil itu Tetsuya hanya memutar matanya lalu memasang kembali earphone yang direbutnya paksa

"ya! Nii-chan, ea-ponenya tidak mengeluarkan suara" ujar gadis mungil itu kembali

"ini tidak rusak. Memang tidak ada lagu yang dipasang" jawab Tetsuya datar dan mulai menyamankan posisinya dibangku

"lalu untuk apa dipakai" Seiyuna membulatkan matanya dan menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan innocent

"untuk meredam suara cemprengmu" ujar Tetsuya sadis lalu memejamkan matanya dengan cuek, sebelum suara cempeng Seiyuna menggelegar mengagetkan Akashi senior, istrinya dan Seijuurou yang sedang berkonsentrasi memecahkan misteri didalam novel sebelum tokoh utamanya memecahkan kasus tersebut

"YAA! NII-CHAN!"

"TETSUYA!" teriak Seicihirou, Tetsuna dan Seijuurou

_Oh, shit! Jika telah sampai dipantai mungkin dia harus mengubur iblis kecil tersebut kedalam pasir atau menenggelamkannya ke laut? Kedua ide itu tampak tidak buruk…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Seiyuna tampak tertawa riang saat merasakan pasir-pasir dicelah-celah jari kakinya. dia berlari-lari sambil merentangkan tangannya

Di sisi lain tampak sang ayah mengejar putrinya, lalu menangkapnya dan melambungkannya keatas dan menangkapnya sebelum menurunkan si bungsu yang masih tertawa bahagia

Tetsuna tersenyum melihat pemandangan antara suami dan anak perempuannya tersebut sebelum menatap sendu putra kandungnya yang tampak menjaga jarak dari keluarganya sendiri. bertingkah bagai orang asing disana

Tetsuya bukannya tidak sadar jika dia sedang ditatap oleh Tetsuna tapi dia memang mengabaikan wanita tersebut, lebih memilih menenggelamkan diri dalam lindungan payung besar dan menyandarkan diri dengan nyaman diatas _lounger_ sambil memejamkan mata

Sinar matahari diatasnya tampak terik dan mengganggu, akhirnya sang baby blue menyerah untuk memejamkan mata dan menatap pemandangan didepannya. tanpa sengaja matanya melihat Seijuurou yang baru saja keluar dari dalam air, memamerkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang tak tertutup memperlihatkan dada bidang serta otot-otot perut dan bisepnya yang tidak berlebihan tapi cukup menggoda iman. Nafas Tetsuya tercekat dan dia merasakan sensasi gamang sesaat

Membuang pandangannya kebawah, sang baby blue menekukkan kakinya dan merapatkannya ketubuh bagian atas,tangannya menyilang didadanya dan Jari-jari tangannya meremas lengan kaos biru muda polos yang dipakainya

'_kumohon,hentikan…'_

"Tetsuya, kau kenapa sayang?" sebuah suara lembut menyentak Tetsuya, untuk sesaat dia menatap warna mata yang senada dengan warna matanya dengan pandangan sarat kesedihan, luka dan tersesat sebelum menghilang dan kembali menjadi tatapan kosong

Tetsuna terenyuh ditempat saat melihat pancaran sinar mata sang baby blue yang ada dimata aquamarine tersebut beberapa detik yang lalu. dengan gerakan ragu, Tetsuna merentangkan tangannya ingin memeluk putranya. sebelum Tetsuya turun dari atas _lounger_ dan melangkah mundur dan pergi dari hadapannya

Tetsuna hanya menatap kepergian sang putra dengan wajah terluka dan dia jatuh terduduk sambil memeluk dirinya disana dan menangis dalam diam. Kejadian tersebut tak luput dari mata ketiga Akashi, dengan langkah lebar Seichirou menghampiri sang istri dan memeluknya erat

Seijuurou menggandeng tangan Seiyuna dan melangkah mendekati kedua orang tua mereka. dia menatap sang ibu tiri yang sedang meminum teh dan sang ayah yang menenangkan ibunya disebelah

"Seijuurou…" panggil sang ayah, hingga membuat focus sang scarlet sepenuhnya ke Seichirou "hubungi Kagetora Aida, bilang padanya aku meminta informasi mengenai Tetsuya lima tahun yang lalu saat dia masih tinggal dipinggiran kota London"

"baik, otou-sama"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tetsuya bersandar pada tiang listrik, dia meninggalkan pantai dan juga hotel dan sedang menunggu jemputannya. Dia tidak betah berada diantara keluarga tersebut…

Jika dia tidak membutuhkan nama keluarga tersebut mungkin dia sudah pergi dari lama, dan dia benci mengetahui kalo dirinya masih harus tergantung pada orang lain seperti parasit

Sebuah mobil Mercedes putih berhenti dihadapan Tetsuya, tanpa perlu menunggu pengemudi mobil tersebut turun dia masuk ke mobil tersebut

"yo, Kuroko!"

"domo, Kagami-kun"

"aku disuruh Tatsuya-nii menjemputmu, dia dan yang lain sedang berkumpul di klub"

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk dan menidurkan dirinya dengan nyaman dibangku penumpang

Tetsuya dan Kagami melangkahkan kaki mereka ke dalam klub yang masih ditutup, mereka melangkah menghampiri teman-teman mereka

Kagami melangkah cepat dan menghampiri kekasihnya disudut ruangan. pacar baru Kagami, seorang perempuan bersurai pirang melingkarkan tangannya dengan manja dileher Kagami. Kagami dan pasanganya yang tampak lebih tua darinya itu tidak malu-malu langsung berciuman mesra dengan disaksikan belasan mata

Tetsuya hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat pemandangan tersebut dan dengan cuek duduk disamping Takao yang sedang menggoda Sakurai yang baru jadian dengan Imayoshi. atas dasar pemaksaan dan otoriter

Tetsuya menelusuri semua ruangan dengan tatapannya mencari seseorang, yang dia lihat sedang duduk di bangku bar sedang menggoyangkan gelas Kristal ditangannya yang berisi anggur merah

Tetsuya mendekati orang tersebut dan memanggilnya "Hanamiya"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Hanamiya tersebut memalingkan wajahnya, dan mendapati sosok pemuda manis. dengan gerakan cepat pemuda tersebut telah duduk diatas meja bar disampingnya dan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Hanamiya

Hanamiya menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap sang baby blue "jika ini adalah caramu meminta untuk menjadikan kau uke-ku, dengan senang hati aku menerimanya. Tetsu"

Tetsuya memutar bola matanya "iya, dan kau akan tidak bisa berjalan selamanya karena diikat diatas ranjang oleh pacarmu yang posesif itu. lalu disetubuhi setiap waktu cuma agar kau tidak bisa memper-uke ku. Tampaknya akan menarik"

Hanamiya langsung meringis membayangkannya "oh, jangan ingatkan aku mengenai sifat posesif Teppei! Baru seminggu lalu aku bisa berjalan normal setelah tiga hari tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar"

"kau sih yang selalu coba-coba dibelakangnya" Tetsuya melepaskan rangkulannya dan berkata dengan nada datar

"itu menyenangkan tahu. Melihat Teppei yang begitu tenang dan ramah menjadi liar dan kasar diranjang" hanamiya menjilat bibirnya dengan gerakan seduktif dan Tetsuya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya — _dia benar-benar butuh satu teman yang waras disini_

"jadi Tetsu, kau ingin meminta bantuan apa dariku?" tanya Hanamiya yang sudah mengembalikan ekspresi normalnya, setelah sebelumnya menerawang membayangkan Kiyoshi Teppei, kekasihnya yang merupakan Direktur muda salah satu Perusahaan ternama di jepang

"aku ingin meminta bantuanmu dan para Kirisaki Daiichi lainnya untuk meneror seseorang, namanya adalah Amane Shiori. Informasi selebihnya akan ku kirim melalui e-mail"

"ah, tentu saja. apapun keinginanmu, Kuroko-sama"ucap Hanamiya. lalu Tetsuya berlalu dari hadapan Hanamiya sambil menyeringai. Raut wajah datar itu telah hilang — penuh ambisi dan balas dendam yang berpusat pada satu nama 'Amane'

.

.

.

.

Himuro mengernyit melihat ekpsresi Tetsuya "kau merencanakan sesuatu?"

Tetsuya menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum, bukan senyum datar yang selalu ditampilkan Tetsuya. ini benar-benar terlihat selayaknya senyuman tapi berkesan gelap dan pekat. Himuro bahkan mengerjap sesaat saat seolah melihat sayap hitam membantang dibelakang sang baby blue

" kotak pandora telah dibuka, dan kuncinya telah dibuang kelautan tak berdasar. Tangisan malaikat tak berdosa di masa lalu menyeret manusia yang tak tahu apa-apa kedalam kegelapan, dan sayap-sayap putih itu perlahan menghitam seperti sayap burung gagak.

Didalam kotak Pandora ada jantung sang malaikat yang telah jatuh didalam kubangan kegelapan, berdetak begitu cepat memanggil kemalangan. Bayi yang tak berdosa ditumbalkan atas kesalahan kedua keturunan Adam dan Hawa yang mencabut sayap kebebasan" Tetsuya mengutip ucapan dari sebuah buku di perpustakaan Keluarga Akashi

Dan Himuro tak butuh penjelasan untuk mengetahui maksud kalimat tersebut

_Tetsuya dengan kegelapannya_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seijuurou menghela nafas lelah disalah satu bangku depan meja bartender sambil mengaduk koktail ditangannya. teman-temannya hanya menatapnya dengan mengernyit, tak biasanya sang surai scarlet tampak kacau seperti ini _kecuali_ berhubungan dengan adik-adiknya

hari ini liburan impian adik perempuannya rusak karena ulah adik tirinya. bukan saja telah membuat Ibu-tirinya menangis karena penolakan terang-terangannya untuk kesekian kali, tapi juga dia menghilang dari hotel dan hanya meninggalkan memo kalo dia akan berlibur bersama teman-temannya membuat keadaan jadi lebih kacau

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba tersampir dibahu Seijuurou, memalingkan wajahnya dia menemukan sosok perempuan berambut pirang disana

"hello, Akashi" ucap perempuan tersebut

"Alexandra" ucap Seijuurou

Perempuan yang dipanggil Alex itu dengan santai duduk dibangku sebelah Seijuurou dan memesan segelas wine pada bartender

"heh, dimana Aomine. Apa dia sedang menggerayangi tubuh seorang wanita disudut-sudut gelap lagi?" tanya Alex

"tidak" jawab Momoi "jika kau bertemu Aomine yang empat bulan lalu mungkin, tapi sekarang dia sedang mencari tempat tenang untuk menelphone kekasihnya"

"oh, dia bener-bener kasmaran dengan pemuda pirang tersebut ya?" Alex menyesap wine-nya merasakan sensasi manis dari minuman beralkohol tersebut

"mereka pasangan yang serasi, kau tahu!. Dai-chan bahkan sudah mengepak semua majalah-majalah playboynya dan sekarang tempat penyimpanan majalahnya dipenuhi semua majalah yang memuat Ki-chan" Momoi berkata dengan aura bling-bling

"ah, berbicara mengenai pemuda pirang tersebut, tadi dia dan teman-temannya berkumpul bersama di Rose Eden clubs saat sore hari"

"saat club itu tutup?" Midorima menaikan salah satu alisnya, terkesan tertarik. Alex hanya mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban

"dan kekasih-ku yang meminta izin pergi dan kembali membawa seorang pemuda manis persis seperti pemuda difoto keluargamu Akashi"

"Tetsuya" gumam Seijuurou "apa yang dia lakukan disana?"

"hn, entahlah yang kutahu tak lama setelah dia datang dia merangkul mesra seorang pemuda, aku tidak tahu dia siapa" ucap Alex

"benarkah!" teriak Momoi dengan wajah bling-bling

Alex tampak maklum dengan reakasi Momoi, bagaimanapun fenomena Fujoshi itu sudah tak asing lagi dipandang mata

"hehehehe… aku juga tidak menyangka jika adik tiri Akashi itu yaoi-an" _yah mungkin dia maklum karena dia itu fujoshi juga…_

"wah, persepsi-ku pasti bener! Semua Angel itu pasti uke! Iya pasti uke!" histeris Momoi

_'PUK!'_

Murasakibara memukul kepala Momoi dengan bungkus snacknya yang masih tertutup hingga terbuka

"Mukkun!" teriak Momoi yang tidak terima

"yang pasti Muro-chin itu bukan uke. Punya pacar saja tidak" Murasakibara berkata dengan datar

"kau yakin? Aku pernah melihatnya bergandengan tangan dengan pemuda berambut merah loh~" ucap Momoi dengan nada sing n song

"hn, mungkin pemuda merah yang dimaksud itu adalah pacar-ku. Kagami" ucap Alex sambil nyengir

"dan Kagami-chin itu adiknya Muro-chin" tutup Murasakibara yang langsung kembali kebangkunya, sedang Momoi langsung cemberut, kehilangan pairing untuk menambah list pairingnya?

"Alex, aku meminta-mu mendekati Kagami bukan untuk berfangirlingan diantara segala scan yaoi yang ada disana" ucap Seijuurou dingin, dan Alex langsung menelan ludahnya. Momoi langsung angkat kaki. lebih memilih berbaur dilautan manusia yang sedang meliukan badannya dilantai bawah daripada menghadapi Seijuurou

"hahahahaha, aku tahu kau meminta-ku mendekati Kagami demi mendapat segala informasi mengenai semua Angel tapi tidak semudah itu Akashi-kun. Setelah berkenalan, berteman dan berpacaran Kagami tetap tidak terbuka mengenai Kakaknya maupun sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan dia akan curiga jika aku banyak bertanya yang tidak-tidak"

"huh, kurasa informasi dari informan Ayah-ku akan lebih bisa diandalkan" Seijuurou melipat tangannya

"jadi aku dibebas tugaskan?" tanya Alex dengan nada bahagia

"tidak" ucap Seijuurou dan membuat Alex merengut ditempat

"beri aku informasi apapun yang bisa kau dapatkan" ucap Seijuurou dengan nada mutlak

Alex memutar kedua bola matanya "yah, jika informasi yang kau inginkan mengenai ucapan adik tiri-mu yang mengutip kalimat dari Buku Pembalasan sang Malaikat* bab empat, paragraf sebelas saat di club tadi, itu tampak tak menjelaskan apapun"

Seijuurou hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Alex

'_untuk apa Tetsuya mengutip kalimat dari buku tentang Pembalas dendaman seorang malaikat?'_

"oh iya, daripada kau meminta informasi melalui aku yang bakal berakhir nihil, lebih baik kau mulai meminta Imayoshi untuk menggali informasi dari pacarnya saja. Bukankah kau memerintahkan hal yang sama pada Imayoshi untuk melakukan hal ini" Alex mengakhiri pembicaraan dan berlalu meninggalkan Seijuurou

"Akashi, kau memerintahkan Pria es itu untuk berpacaran dengan salah satu kenalan adik-mu?" tanya Midorima

"iya, aku menyuruh Imayoshi untuk berpacaran dengan Ryou"

"Ryou? Dia cowok?!" ucap Midorima setengah berteriak. Seijuurou hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai respon

"demi horoscope! Tak bisakah kau meminta perempuan saja yang mendekati pemuda bernama Ryou itu. kau bukan Fudanshi-kan?!" Midorima mendadak pucat ditempat saat Seijuurou melototinya dengan tatapan mematikan

'_Kami-sama tolong aku! Kenapa aku merasa sedang masuk kedalam Yaoi lalaland!'_ batin Midorima — ups, turut berdu-suka cita ya Midorima~

.

.

.

_The boy with the loneliness in his side_

_I wanna control your soul_

_Behind the hatred there lies a plundering love_

_The future has been over_

_but we are fixating on that the past is still to come_

_yes! They are in the same time_

_death is a frame. It's spiral_

_that's all. How do you think?_

_God and evil. It's a scapegoat through the heart_

_What do you know?_

"_what at the back of your mind? Ican't hold your hand"_

_You say "where are you going to take me? I can't bealive"_

_We walk the parallel line_

_Nothing's gonna change my deep love for you_

_Everything will be going right for me_

_Oh, we are wandering in light and darkness through eyes_

_Break down! Let's revamp all_

_the truth and we will create a fact_

_I wanna feel a reality with the agony of doubt_

_**[Dead END (OST#2. Mirai Nikki) — Faylan]**_

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

***Buku Pembalasan sang Malaikat itu tidak ada sama sekali, jadi jangan dicari ya readers XD**

**untuk chapter selanjutnya belum ku ketik sama sekali #plak! . bukan gak ada ide, tapi aku mau nunggu respon readers dulu ah. soalnya ide untuk chapter selanjutnya random banget... aku mau pake adegan yang mana dulu nih, jadi mungkin kalo liat respon bisa membantu ^^**

**trus disini aku munculin lagi tiga pairing, biar gak terlalu over banget jadi aku munculin pacaran straight yang pertama Kagami n Alex .yeay! - mau sih bikin Kagami yaoi-an tapi hahahahaha... perempuan lebih dewasa dan brondong juga bukan pairing yang buruk *shoot!***

**lalu Imayoshi n Sakurai .kya!. gak tau kenapa kalo liat dua pasangan ini, aku ngerasa cocok aja... mungkin karena aku suka liat Seme dengan Ukenya yang mungil-mungil/langsing kali ya (kurang sreg klo Seme sama Uke punya proporsi badan yang sama), trus sifatnya juga... Seme yang dingin dan licik trus uke yang canggung dan polos .hwah! - oke, ini udah lewat jalur dari pembahasan. entah kenapa aku mendadak kepingin membuat mereka menjadi salah satu tokoh yang cukup berpengaruh di fict ini... gimana menurut readers?**

**trus Junpei dan Hanamiya, mungkin gak akan terlalu mencolok sama seperti Kagami n Alex. kalo ditanya kenapa Hanamiya sama Junpei bukan Imayoshi? well, itu karena mereka berdua itu sama-sama licik... bukan aku gak suka pairing ini, selama AkaKuro gak berubah sih gak masalah. tapi aku lebih tertarik aja kalo Hanamiya sama Junpei. sesuatu banget! *plak* , Seme yang baik hati dan berprinsip disandingkan sama Uke yang baddas . ada chemistry sendiri menurut Sagi .**

**so MINNA,**

**PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW YA!**

**SEE U ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 :: vanilla 6

**DISCLAIMER©**

**TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**STORY BY:: SAGITARIUS RED**

**Genre:: BL, Sho-ai, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M**

**Character:: Kuroko. T, Akashi. S, Ogiwara. S, Amane Shiori (OC)**

**Pairing: AkaKuro, AkaAma(OC), OgiKuro, dan OgiAma(OC)**

**WARNING::**

**100% flashback ke masa lalunya Tetsuya**

**Perubahan plot yang sangat cepat, dan kekurangan dibanyak tempat**

**NOT FLAME. PLEASE REVIEW N FAVORITE**

* * *

.

.

.

Vanilla 5 (Dark in the past)

.

.

Masih suasana yang sama yang mewarnai hari-hari sang baby blue. Suara percahan kaca, suara berisik yang menggangu dan perlindungan dari sebuah kayu berbentuk persegi panjang.

Perasaannya selalu sama. Dipenuhi oleh rasa takut, meminta perlindungan pada kegelapan. dia tak pernah mengerti, kenapa dua orang yang disebut orang tuanya selalu membuat suara-suara mengerikan setiap bertemu.

Kenapa Ibunya yang selalu tersenyum akan membanting segala sesuatu ke ayahnya dan berteriak-teriak hingga terlihat menyeramkan? Kenapa setelah itu ibunya menangis?. Kenapa malaikat bisa terlihat begitu buruk?

Kenapa ayahnya selalu mengacuhkannya dan bersikap kasar? Kenapa ayahnya selalu tampak marah pada ibunya? Kenapa ayahnya selalu tersenyum kepada sebuah foto dengan begitu lembut? Kenapa Iblis bisa terlihat begitu penyayang tapi tidak padanya?

Dia anak kandung ayahnya, kenyataan itu sudah jelas. Tapi bukanlah anak yang diinginkannya. Dia yang terlahir dari sebuah perjodohan yang tak diharapkan dan sebuah kecelakaan dimalam pertama yang mengerikan.

Tak pernah ada cinta yang hadir dari kedua hal tersebut. lalu apakah artinya dirinya? Dia bukanlah buah cinta tapi seorang anak yang tetap bertahan walau sudah berusaha digugurkan

Kenyataan yang mengerikan untuk diketahuinya setelah cukup dewasa dan memahami segalanya. Merubahnya menjadi dingin dan kelam. Kenyataan yang lebih kejam dari itu apakah ada lagi?

Banyak. bagi sosoknya yang tak pernah diakui eksistensinya sejak didalam rahim. Cinta? Dia tidak butuh…

Dia tak pernah mengenal cinta dari dia berbentuk janin. Dia hanya mengenal bertahan dari segala kekejaman. Dan dia berhasil lahir kedunia dengan sempurna tanpa cacat, menjadi sosok yang begitu indah dan tak terjangkau saat dia beranjak dewasa

.

.

.

.

Usianya beranjak empat tahun saat orang tuanya mendeklarasikan mereka akan berpisah. Saat itu dia melihat seorang wanita bersama dengan ayahnya yang tersenyum lembut. menggandeng tangan seorang anak perempuan bersurai senada dengan wanita dewasa tersebut — peach.

Ayahnya tampak bahagia. Dia tak pernah melihat iblis itu terlihat begitu tulus dan lembut. Pertama kalinya Tetsuya ingin meraih senyum sang ayah. Senyum itu apakah akan terukir untuknya? Itulah pertama dan terakhir dia melihat sosok yang dia kenal tapi begitu asing dimatanya tersebut

Sebulan sejak dia hanya tinggal bersama Ibunya, hidup mereka mungkin sudah tenang tapi keadaan ekonomi mereka tidak membaik justru memburuk. Ibunya yang pada dasarnya merupakan Putri yang manja tak bisa tanpa kemewahan mulai resah dan ketakutan.

Untuk seseorang yang selalu mengharapkan pundi-pundi uang dan emas jatuh begitu saja tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan sang ibu. Keputusan besar diambil mencari jalan keluar dari penderitaan ini harus dilakukan. Tapi mengajak puteranya untuk berkelana dalam suatu ketidakpastian, apakah dia sanggup?

Tapi na'as dari segala pilihannya yang terburuk, sang ibu tak pernah tahu bahwa dia telah menitipkan puteranya pada orang yang salah. Dan sekali lagi Tetsuya kecil tahu dia ditinggalkan untuk kebahagiaan lain yang ingin orang tuanya raih. Lalu semua jalan dihidupnya begitu gelap dan dingin sampai-sampai dia terbiasa dan menjadi bagian didalamnya

Balok es pertama dihatinya telah diciptakan…

* * *

.

.

.

Bibinya kejam, tak punya hati dan nurani mungkin itulah kenyataan. Sejak ditinggal dan dicampakan oleh orang yang dia cintai itulah yang Tetsuya tahu dari beberapa orang dijalanan.

Wanita itu selalu berbau parfum murahan, minuman keras, rokok dan aroma seks yang kuat. Tapi bagi Tetsuya percampuran semua aroma itu adalah bau yang begitu memuakan.

Mata biru langitnya yang polos selalu melihat pemandangan dimana sang bibi disetubuhi oleh seorang pria bahkan terkadang empat pria. Bagi Tetsuya kecil wanita itu dan para pria disana sedang melakukan ritual yang aneh. dimana mereka melenguh-lenguh layaknya seekor sapi dan mengerang seperti suara decitan ban mobil.

Terkadang beberapa pria tersebut jika tak sengaja melihatnya selalu memanggilnya dan meminumkannya sebuah cairan sewarna teh dan terasa pait yang selalu membuatnya pusing. Tapi mereka selalu tertawa-tawa melihatnya saat dia terlihat sekarat dan tak berdaya.

kadang mereka juga menyulutkan ujung-ujung rokok mereka yang membara kekulit-kulit putihnya — terutama punggung. hingga terasa perih. tapi dia bahkan tak memiliki kemampuan untuk berteriak hanya mengerang pelan. Selanjutnya yang akan diingatnya hanya rasa pusing dan sakit dari luka bakar ditubuhnya.

dia selalu menjadi upik abu bagi bibinya. Sejak dia dititipkan disana, dia harus bisa melakukan semua kegiatan pekerjaan rumah tak peduli berapa usianya. Menyapu, mengepel, membersihkan kaca dan celah-celah ruangan yang tak terlihat dan tak terjangkau, memasak, mencuci, dan hal-hal sejenisnya.

Mengenai kabar ibunya sejak dia dititipkan, dia tak pernah tahu. Bibinya bahkan tak pernah memberikan dia sebuah surat dari ibunya sama sekali. Dia hanya tahu wanita itu mengirimkan uang untuknya bersekolah, jadi dia melakukannya. Pergi kesekolah dengan seragam yang kebesaran, yang akan muat saat dia sudah cukup tinggi dan besar.

pakaian itu dipakainya selama bertahun-tahun walau kadang harus ditambal dan dijahit agar masih bisa digunakan. Karena dia tak pernah diberi uang untuk membeli yang baru. bahkan uang jajanpun dia tak memilikinya, jadi jika dia bangun cukup pagi dan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumahnya dengan baik dan cepat dia akan membuat bekal untuk dibawa tanpa sepengetahuan bibinya.

Wanita itu perhitungan tentang segala biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk Tetsuya, hingga kadang sang baby blue rela memakan makanan sisa dari tamu sang bibi yang tak dihabiskan. Tetsuya tak pernah mengeluh, karena dia selalu tahu walau matahari bersinar diluar sana, dan bulan selalu ada untuk menggantikannya tapi cahaya tak pernah sampai dihidupnya.

.

.

.

puncak semua dari malaikat yang dibekukan hatinya adalah saat dia berusia sepuluh tahun. Saat dimana bibinya yang setengah mabuk karena dicampakan oleh seorang yang begitu berarti baginya untuk kedua kalinya.

Perlakuan yang begitu buruk. Pelecahan? Penganiayaan? Semua terbalur dalam satu dihari itu dan berubah menjadi pelampiasan berkepanjangan.

Menjadi binatang rendah? Dengan anal yang dimasuki vibrator oleh wanita gila hampir setiap waktu dan ditemani tawa kepuasan diri. Yang bocah bersurai baby blue itu tahu, walau dia begitu rendah dan menjijikan vibrator yang disedot dengan sangat kuat oleh rektumnya dan selalu digerakan untuk menyentuh titik dalam dirinya selalu membuatnya seperti melihat cahaya putih yang fana. walau akhirnya selalu dirinya terasa dikoyak dan tak berdaya.

.

.

.

Usianya 12tahun saat Bibinya mendecih dan mengatakan padanya bahwa Ibunya akan datang dan membawanya ke Jepang untuk tinggal bersama Keluarga barunya.

Reaksi Tetsuya harusnya seperti anak-anak panti asuhan yang bersorak gembira karena akan memiliki Keluarga tapi dirinya bahkan tak tahu harus mengeluarkan emosi seperti apa. Dia hanya mengenal rasa sakit dan takut, jadi dia harus bereaksi seperti apa? Takutkah… atau sakit?

Dan saat Ibunya datang dan tersenyum padanya, Tetsuya sudah lupa bagaimana membuat lekungan yang sama seperti bibir wanita bersurai baby blue didepannya. Bahkan pantulan cahaya dan sinar kehidupan tak lagi ada dikedua bola matanya. Semua kepekatan telah terlarut didalam hatinya. Menghilangkan semua dalam larutan warna kelabu awan…

.

.

.

* * *

Tetsuya baru pertama kali memasuki rumah yang begitu megah, mewah dan besar dan dia hanya dapat menyapukan seluruh ruangan dengan pandangannya yang datar. Saat seperti ini dia harus bagaimana?

Tetsuya memfokuskan pandangannya saat dia melihat sebuah objek yang tampak menarik. Surai sewarna darah dan mata yang menyorot tajam memandangnya dengan rasa ketertarikan yang sama.

Pemuda yang tampak seusia dengannya tersebut menuruni tangga dan tak berapa lama mereka sudah berdiri berhadapan. Pemuda itu lebih tinggi sedikit darinya dan tersenyum culas, sedikit berkesan arogan tapi entah kenapa cara bibir itu melekuk tampak sempurna diwajah tersebut.

"Akashi Seijuurou" pemuda dengan surai scarlet tersebut mengulurkan tangannya pada sang baby blue.

'_haruskah dia menyambut uluran tersebut?'_

Tetsuya hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan bersuara lirih. Segala kontak fisik yang dikenalnya selalu berputar mengenai kesakitan, hingga bersentuhanpun dia enggan…

"Ku-Kuroko Tetsuya"

Akashi muda hanya mengernyit melihat keengganan Tetsuya. apa tangannya begitu sempurna hingga adik barunya enggan untuk bersalaman karena minder?

"lucu sekali. Apakah kau tak diberitahu kalo nama-mu kini Akashi Tetsuya?" Seijuurou berujar dengan nada jenaka.

Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou dengan tatapan datar dan kosong . sang scarlet tertegun dengan keindahan dari kedua manic seindah permata Aquamarine tersebut. begitu biru tapi…

"Apakah matahari tak pernah bersinar dilangit biru?" Seijuurou bergumam tapi cukup bisa terdengar oleh sang baby blue

Kedua manic Aquamarine itu melebar beberapa detik mendengar ungkapan Seijuurou

"kalo begitu langit itu tak pernah biru. tak pernah…" jawab Tetsuya sambil melewati sang scarlet. Menuju lantai atas — kamar yang disediakan untuknya

Seijuurou kembali tertegun. memandangi punggung Tetsuya yang menjauh hingga menghilang

"lalu kenapa pantulannya tetap tampak indah"

.

.

.

Tetsuya diberi tahu kalo dia memiliki seorang adik berusia 1tahun. Bayi perempuan mungil itu selalu mengeluarkan suara-suara nyaring dan celotehan yang seperti bahasa alien ditelinganya. Bayi itu begitu lucu, Tetsuya ingin meraih dan mengggendongnya tapi dia begitu takut. Apakah kalo dia menyentuh bayi itu akan mengalami hal yang menyakitkan seperti yang dialaminya? Apakah kemalangan dalam hidupnya dapat menular? Apakah kegelapan hatinya akan menyebar menyentuh kepolosan sang adik?

Tetsuya melangkah mundur saat manic aquamarine dari bayi perempuan bersurai scarlet tersebut tampak berbinar-binar menatapnya. Adiknya tampak lucu dan mata itu memiliki cahaya disana, tangannya tampak berusaha meraih Tetsuya dari gendongan sang Ibu. celotehan serta tawa keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

Tetsuya menatap sendu lalu menjadi hampa. Baginya warna biru dimata Seiyuna adalah gambaran masa depan bersih dan tak bernoda, tak pantas diusik dengan segala pekat dalam jiwanya. Dia takkan menyentuh hidup sang adik, menjauh dan menjaga jarak adalah solusinya. Biar walau sang adik perempuan tak pernah tahu betapa sayangnya Tetsuya pada biru permata di kedua bola mata itu, scarlet yang mewarnai surai itu, dan cara senyum dan suara Seiyuna yang terdengar bagai denting lonceng kecil di kaki peri-peri surga

Tetsuya berlalu dari kamar bayi Seiyuna menghiraukan panggilan sang Ibu yang kaget dengan sikap sang baby blue, dan kini berusaha menghentikan tangis putri bungsunya yang sepertinya terluka dengan sikap kakak keduanya

.

.

.

* * *

Tetsuya sudah hampir sebulan tinggal dikediaman Akashi dan menjadi Adik dari Seijuurou, kakak dari Seiyuna dan anak tiri Akashi Seichirou. Tak ada kebutuhannya yang tak dipenuhi bahkan kemewahan yang didapatkannya melampui batas dari cukup. tapi hal itu tak berhasil menyentuh dinding-dinding dingin hatinya

Ibunya sudah menikah dengan Akashi Seichirou lebih dari satu setengah tahun dan memiliki Seiyuna anak dari pernikahan mereka. mungkin wanita itu sedikit terlambat menyadari kalo dia memiliki anak lain diluar sana sebelum menjemputnya tapi dia tak pernah tahu kalo itu adalah kesalahan yang fatal mungkin sejak awal.

Tetsuna tak pernah tahu dan mengerti kenapa Tetsuya begitu kaku dan menjaga jarak. Kenapa puteranya enggan dia sentuh. Kenapa Puteranya bahkan menganggapnya dan semua keluarga barunya orang asing.

Dinding itu tak pernah berhasil ditembus oleh Tetsuna dan dia selalu menunggu Tetsuya untuk berbicara dengannya tentang semua. Dia takkan mencari tahu sendiri, dia takut jika dia melakukan itu Tetsuya makin menjauh dari jangkauannya.

hatinya selalu memperingatinya, dirinya tak termaafkan karena mencampakan puteranya begitu lama seolah membuangnya. Walau kenyataan tak pernah seperti itu…

* * *

.

.

.

Seijuurou adalah sosok yang mempesona Tetsuya dalam sekejap mata. jadi selalu tanpa sadar Tetsuya selalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari keberadaan sosok tersebut. walau saat bertemu dia hanya akan diam dan tak berbicara membuat alis Seijuurou terangkat tinggi

Bingung selalu menemukan sosok pemuda baby blue terdiam ditempat dan menatapnya, Seijuurou menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya

"masuklah. Perpustakaan ini beserta isinya adalah milikmu juga" Seijuurou berkata dengan nada datar

Dengan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba melanda Tetsuya melangkah masuk . tubuhnya yang gemetar tertangkap lensa crimson Seijuurou membuat pemuda itu terkekeh

"kau terlihat seperti penguin Tetsuya. tidak ada singa laut disekitar sini jadi rilekslah"

Well, jika boleh jujur Tetsuya juga tak mengerti dia begitu gugup saat berhadapan dengan Seijuurou dan merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya saat melihat senyum ataupun mendengar suara sang scarlet.

Hari itu dilewati Tetsuya dengan membaca buku dalam keheningan di ruang perpustakaan berdua dengan Seijuurou hingga larut malam. Lalu kegiatan itu menjadi rutinitas selama seminggu, duduk diruangan yang sama dalam keheningan yang anehnya mendebarkan

Tetsuya mungkin tak pernah berbicara dengannya, tapi Seijuurou tahu jika pemuda itu mulai menerima dia sebagai kakak. sebagai kakak, Seijuurou ingin berbagi segalanya termasuk memperkenalkan sang baby blue pada seseorang

Tetsuya masuk kerumah kaca, tempat lain dia dan Seijuurou menghabiskan waktu membaca buku. Dia melihat Seijuurou disana tapi tidak sendiri disebelahnya ada seorang gadis yang begitu cantik sedang memeluk lengan Seijuurou. Tetsuya merasakan tikaman rasa sakit saat melihat hal tersebut — ada yang salah dengan jantungnya

Seijuurou melihat kehadirannya dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Saat dia dan Tetsuya berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Seijuuurou mengatakan sesuatu yang menimbulkan rasa sakit begitu sangat direlung hatinya. Menggerogoti bagai duri es dan mengeluarkan darah-darah disemua luka yang tak pernah tertutup didasar hatinya

"ah, Tetsuya. perkenalkan dia pacarku" — Dan Tetsuya menyadari semua perasaan aneh saat dia berdekatan dengan sang Scarlet. Cinta. Sebuah emosi yang selalu membuatya merasa sakit berkali-kali lipat seperti siksaan panjang saat dia dibuang dan dicampakan karena terlalu lemah dan mendamba kasih sayang.

Tapi cinta yang dia miliki untuk Seijuurou lebih kompleks dan menakutkan. Emosi yang dimiliki oleh dasar kebutuhan dan pendambaan tak berujung. Cinta yang berbentuk penyerahan jiwa dan raga untuk melebur menjadi satu jiwa. hingga jika tak tercapai menusuk bagai belati yang tajam, membakar layaknya bara.

sekali lagi Tetsuya terluka dan berusaha membentengi diri dengan dinding-dinding untuk mengubur emosinya bahkan membunuh perasaan tersebut. dia membekukan dirinya dengan sempurna didasar jiwanya yang gelap menjauhi Seijuurou agar tak menggapai dirinya yang rapuh bagai Kristal.

Tetsuya seutuhnya sempurna menjadi sosok dinding yang tak terjangkau bahkan sekeras apapun Seijuurou menggapai sosok sang adik yang melebur menjadi kekosongan dalam tubuh berparas indah

.

.

.

* * *

Tetsuya hari ini sedang pulang bersama ketiga temannya. Sebenarnya cukup mengejutkan bahwa dia yang menjaga jarak dari segala sentuhan bisa memiliki 'teman'. Alasan dia memiliki hubungan dengan ketiga orang tersebut merupakan sesuatu yang sederhana. Mereka memiliki aura dan warna yang sama dalam pantulan mata mereka. hanya topeng yang mereka pakai berbeda

Hari ini mereka melewati jalan memutar dan lebih memilih berjalan daripada memakai layanan mobil serta supir milik salah satu dari mereka. lagipula ini salah satu hal yang bisa dilakukan Tetsuya untuk memperpanjang waktunya tanpa bersinggungan dengan keluarga Akashi. Beruntung bahwa dia masuk kedalam sekolah yang berbeda dengan Seijuurou.

Tetsuya menyapukan pandangan kesekitarnya. merekam semua sudut jalan dibenaknya. Matanya tiba-tiba terfokus pada satu objek yang tampak familiar. Walau wajah yang dilihatnya itu dalam lembar foto lama sudah kusam dan lecek, tapi dia yakin bahwa orang tersebut adalah — ayahnya

Tetsuya berlari mengejar sosok itu ingin memastikan. Sekian lama dan kenapa harus di Negara ini dia harus bertemu dengan sang ayah yang mengabaikannya?!

Menghiraukan panggilan dari teman-temannya yang bingung dengan aksi lari tiba-tibanya tersebut Tetsuya tetap focus mengejar Pria tersebut.

Sang baby blue berhenti sedikit jauh dari Pria dewasa tersebut. pria tesebut tampak menunggu seseorang dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat orang yang dia kenal sudah datang. Seorang wanita dewasa bersama anak perempuan tersenyum dan menghampiri ayahnya.

"Otou-san" teriak anak perempuan tersebut. mata biru Tetsuya terbelalak kaget…

'_apakah dia memiliki seorang adik selama ini dari pihak ayahnya?'_

Pria dewasa tersebut tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang tak pernah diarahkan ke sang baby blue…

Rasa sakit kembali mencekamnya. Tetsuya menatap benci pada anak perempuan tersebut. masa kecilnya tak pernah diwarnai senyum bahagia sang ayah karena eksistensinya. Dia tak pernah mengingat masa balitanya memiliki masa tenang. Hanya suara layaknya halilintar membuatnya kini meringkuk ketakutan jika mendengar suara tersebut.

Kepekatan dalam jiwanya yang gelap mencari pelampiasan akan semua rasa sakit yang tak layak ditanggungnya sejak usia belia. Terperangkap dalam satu objek yang tak tahu apa-apa tapi membawa kemalangan beruntun dalam hidupnya. Atau dia hanya mencari pelampiasan semata?

Perempuan bersurai peach tersebut yang masih tersenyum dengan polosnya tak tahu bahw sedang dipandang dengan tatapan kebencian oleh sang baby blue. Yang bertekad untuk mencari tahu siapa gadis tersebut yang memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan sang ayah.

Dan tak berapa lama Tetsuya tahu siapa perempuan itu. — Amane Shiori, anak kandung sang ayah. Adik satu darahnya yang lain. Keberadaan yang secara tak langsung terlibat dalam penolakan eksistensinya dimata sang ayah. Salah satu pemicu pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya. Alasan perceraian kedua orang tuanya…

.

.

I don't wanna let the chance slip away  
Why is my freedom taken away?  
Reason as against emotion  
I've gotta deal with extreme frustration

All my efforts will never be in vain  
Endless desire, like a haunting refrain  
Such a pain, the ideal versus the real  
There is a way To change the world  
Just count on me

So what if I sing off-key, who cares  
Not good at drawing, no big deal  
Let me go for my one true belief

Overcome myself  
Overcome yourself

[

[A whole new world God only knows(OST. The God only knows) - Oratorio The World God Only Knows]

.

_**To be continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**hah, Sagi berubah pikiran. satu chapter ini full masa lalu tetsuya. jadi alasan sikap Tetsuya udah pada bisa tebakkan? maaf ya kalo alurnya cepet dan gak detail :(**_

_**dengan chapter ini pasti banyak banget pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terungkap.**_

_**so minna! RnR please...**_


End file.
